Kill Me
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: MortalAU in which Alec is a serial killer and Magnus is a street walker. This story chronicle's their relation ship through a series of one shots. Not suitable for sensitive people. Graphic description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the characters of the Mortal Instruments. -so wish i did- I hope you guys enjoy this**

 **Comments always welcome :)**

 **Word Count: 455**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

 **1.**

Alec tapped the leather of his steering wheel as he sat in his car. Classical music playing in the background to keep the noises in his head quiet. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his shoulders. He was going to need to get out soon. Walk trouble and stretch his legs.

"Maybe I'll go for a jog later," he thought out loud.

It was only ten. He'd be home by twelve if who he was looking for didn't show up. Sleep till six then jog around the cemetery before work.

He looked out the window again scanning the faces all the all to family street walkers littering the corner. A few had propositioned him. He turned them all down. They weren't his type. _Do I even have a type?_

Alec looked at his watch. Twenty minutes had passed and nothing. He turned the car off and got out putting the keys in his pocket and walked down the street to the small liquid store. He grabbed a bottle of bourbon and a bag of potato chips and some crackers. Something had to soak up the alcohol. He showed the cashier his license and paid walking back out into the crisp night.

He started the short walk back to his car whistling some symphony to himself only to pause. There he was. Who he was looking for. He was with a younger guy though still older than himself.

Alec got in his car keeping the lights and engine off and watched them interact only starting the engine when the other car was a block away.

This was the part he liked. Following his prey before capture. They never saw it coming and those that did never stayed hidden for very long.

The car pulled into a parking of an abandoned warehouse. Alec circled around and parked a block away getting out and walking. He tucked a flashlight into his sleeve. It wasn't hard to find them. Voices echoed in a deserted building.

He wanted to wait until they were finished. This would be the man's last time after all. He didn't expect him to suddenly push the younger man down.

Alec saw his body tense as it made contact with the cold floor his skull making an audible thudding noise.

 _Bang!_

Alec hadn't even realized he'd pull the trigger until the body slumped to the floor a pool of blood already pooling out on the floor. He swore under his breath. He hadn't meant to shoot the guy.

"You should leave."

He didn't look at the man as he spoke but he heard him hesitate before leaving the sound of heels clicking on the stone floor echoing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the characters of the Mortal Instruments. -so wish i did- I hope you guys enjoy this**

 **Comments always welcome :)**

 **Word Count: 478**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

wasn't sure why he returned to the same spot again. His prey had been caught and disposed of. He had no reason to come back to the run down neighborhood. But he did.

He was about to leave but he saw him again. Now that he was facing him and actually looking at him he had to admit the man was beautiful. Older than him probably by a few years. Caramel tanned skin and black hair with streaks of red at the tips. It was slightly curled from the rain.

He was wearing a pair of tight red leather pants, a white tank top under a silver mesh shirt with a pair of thigh high black two inch heel boots.

Alec looked away as the man turned in his direction and went to start the car. A long fingernail tapped at his window and he turned meeting a pair of yellow-green catlike eyes.

Alec rolled down the window and looked at the guy.

"The strangulation marks healed," he stated.

"Make up," the guy shrugged. "Customers don't like damaged goods."

Alec nodded like he understood. The man smiled. "You have no idea what I mean do you?"

"I...no..." Alec shook his head. "Sorry."

He chuckled. "I didn't think so...so, can I buy you a coffee?"

"Coffee?"

"You know. A drink?"

"Oh." Alec blinked before nodding. "Sure."

The man stepped back and watched Alec get out of the car and shut the door.

"I'm Magnus by the way," he smiled.

"Alec," he replied tucking his hands into his pocket.

Magnus began walking his heels clicking on the asphalt. Alec fell into step with him.

"You don't seem like a hooker."

Magnus laughed. "Well aren't you a people pleaser."

"That didn't come out how I wanted it to..." Alec frowned wondering why he felt so tongue tied around him.

"It's alright. No harm done," He smiled and opened the door to a small cafe.

Alec stepped inside catching a whiff of vanilla though he wasn't sure if it was the man or the cafe.

"What would you like?"

"Coffee. Black with sugar."

Magnus nodded and walked up to the counter taking out a red wallet with glitter along the sides.

Alec found a small table and sat down to wait for him and looked out the window.

"I don't know how you can drink something so bitter," Magnus set the cup down and sat across from him. His fingers wrapped around the cup showing off his red nail polish.

"I don't like sweet things," Alec shrugged taking a sip of his drink.

"I love sweets," Magnus smiled drinking his own. "They always brighten my day."

Alec found himself filing that information away.

They sat in comfortable silence. Magnus drinking his coffee, Alec trying to study him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own the characters of the Mortal Instruments. -so wish i did- I hope you guys enjoy this**

 **Comments always welcome :)**

 **Word Count: 119**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

3.

"See something you like?" Magnus asked breaking the silence.

They were at the same coffee shop. Magnus drinking his usual wearing all black this time. Black sheer leggings, a black v-neck sweater, black nail polish.

"You are quite attractive," Alec stated.

"You haven't seen me without make up on," the other man smiled a bit sadly.

Someone tapped on the glass and Magnus stood up finishing his coffee.

Alec didn't say anything as he watched him button his coat.

"Can I? See you without make up sometime?"

Magnus didn't say anything. He just paid for the coffee's and left.

Alec didn't see him again for a few days but his coffee was paid for and always waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own the characters of the Mortal Instruments. -so wish i did- I hope you guys enjoy this**

 **Comments always welcome :)**

 **Word Count: 481**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

4.

"Are you stalking me?"

Magnus was leaning against his car smoking a cigarette. He was in dark blue leggings a purple thigh length long sleeve shirt and ankle boots. His hair was combed over covering his left eye. Dark purple eyeliner and gold eye shadow making his eye pop.

"I never liked that term," Alec answered putting his hands in his pockets. "You look nice. Hot date?"

He was rewarded with a slightly strained chuckle at his bad joke and took another drag of the cigarette. "Do you want to come up?" He motioned to the town house behind them where the light in the front window was on. "I went grocery shopping so I can make something," he shrugged.

"Sure. Just let me get something," Alec nodded walking around to the trunk. He moved the full garbage bags aside and grabbed a small box wrapped in rainbow wrapping paper and closed the trunk pocketing the keys.

Magnus was waiting for him in the doorway watching him curiously before waving him in. He looked paler under the lights over the door.

He followed him upstairs to the apartment. It was well furnished. Two maroon colored couches with hot pink throw pillows. A decent sized TV on the wall above the fireplace.

"You don't mind cats do you?" Magnus asked taking off his shoes walking barefoot into the kitchen and turning on the stove.

"I used to have a cat," Alec answered studying the apartment more.

There was a cat tower in front of one of the windows a small grey and white tabby perched on the top staring at him.

"That's Chairman Meow," Magnus told him handing him a cup of coffee.

He cleared some papers and fabrics off the couch and motioned for Alec to have a seat. Alec hesitated a moment before sitting down and kept the cup in his hands.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked looking at him. "I...killed a man in front of you." He frowned. "Normal people would be scared but you seem...interested."

"I'm far from normal sweet cheeks," Magnus replied going back to the kitchen. "Normal people don't sell their body for money."

Alec set his coffee cup down and got up walking over. "I got you something," he held out the small box.

Magnus smiled at the rainbow wrapping paper. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Alec found himself saying.

Magnus carefully unwrapped the gift,his nails painted a glittery blue color to match his leggings, and set it aside.

"You said you liked sweets," Alec added feeling pleased with himself for remembering.

"Truffles," Magnus smiled looking at the box. "Dark chocolate, my favorite."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alec's cheek. "Thank you Alec."

"Call me Alexander...everyone calls me Alec," he told him picking at the paper. "I want you to call me Alexander."

Magnus nodded. "Alexander."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own the characters of the Mortal Instruments. -so wish i did- I hope you guys enjoy this**

 **Comments always welcome :)**

 **Word Count: 857**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

5.

"What's this?" Alec looked at the object in his hand confused.

"It's a key," Magnus answered tying a scarf around his neck and running his hand through his hair. "Its my spare. So if you ever want to come up and hang up when I'm not here."

Alec stared at the key. "You trust me?"

"Am I not supposed to?"

Alec opened his mouth and then closed not sure what to say at first. "I...thank you." Alec nodded. "I won't lose it."

Magnus smiled and pulled on his coat. "I know."

Alec watched him leave. He still hadn't seen him with out his make up. He looked at his watch and grabbed his keys making sure to lock the door behind him as he left looking at the key again before putting it in his pocket and getting in his car.

* * *

Magnus wasn't home when he got back. He was disappointed but glad. He went to the spare bathroom and shut the door peeling off his blood stained clothes and put them in plastic bags to be burned later. He showered quickly washing the blood off of body and dried off pulling on clean clothes and cleaning up after himself. He carried his duffle bag back downstairs and put it in the trunk before going back inside. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV to fill the quiet room. He wasn't sure what time he fell asleep only waking up hearing a thud and a swear.

He turned on the lamp next to his head blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. "What happened to your face?"

He got up and walked over reaching out to touch the still bleeding wound frowning. Magnus flinched at the contact but didn't pull away. "Drunks are the worst...I should shower."

"Sit...please," Alec walked over to his spare bag and took out a first aid kit.

Magnus sat gingerly on the couch wincing as he removed his coat. "I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized.

"It's okay,"Alec took out a bottle of anti-disinfectant and poured a little on a small cloth. "This is going to sting."

Magnus nodded hissing as it made contact with the wound curling his hands into fists. Alec gently cleaned the wound. "Almost done." He grabbed a bandage and covered the wound. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No worse than usual. She's a bit of a sadist," he sighed.

"Take a bath. Showers aren't good for head wounds."

"Yes doctor," Magnus teased. It lacked its usual spark.

Alec watched him watched him go into his room and heard him turn on the bathtub faucet before the door closed. He wrote a quick note and grabbed his keys walking out. She was easy to find. He recognized her as one of Magnus's regular's.

"Uh excuse me, I'm a bit lost," he approached her with a feigned look of confusion. "I'm looking for the gym but I seem to have gotten turned around."

"Oh, its just around the block here," she took his out held map and started to show him which way to go not noticing him pulling out a small syringe and quickly sticking it into her neck and pulling it out before she noticed putting his arm around her when she began to slump.

He picked her up and dumped her in the back seat and got in the car driving the cemetery. He strapped her down to the metal gurney once they got there.

"I should grant you the opportunity to tell you why you're here," he spoke to himself looking at her face. "But even I don't think you deserve that."

He took out the bone saw and got to work. He didn't need to worry about her screaming, she'd be out for awhile and when she did he'd be finished by then. He whistled to himself as he worked the hum of the saw drowned out by the rain outside. It took him an hour to finish and thirty minutes to bury the remains. He made sure things were clean and put his tools back in the trunk and drove back to the apartment.

Magnus was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea when he got back. He had on a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and a long sleeve thermal shirt a few bottles of nail polish on the coffee table.

"Which color do you like better?" he held up his hand.

Each finger painted a different color.

"You're not wearing make up," Alec stated closing the door.

"I'm not going out any time soon so there's no need," he shrugged brushing his hair back. "I look terrible I know."

"No, you look beautiful," Alec walked over and sat next to him. "How are you feeling? And I like the yellow."

"I took some pain medication when I got out of the shower and drank some gin," he answered using the polish remover to take off the other colors.

"You shouldn't mix alcohol and pills," Alec frowned. "It's not good."

"It's worked in the past," Magnus shrugged painting his nails. "I'll be okay."

"Your hand shaking, let me," Alec took the nail brush and his hand and finished painting his nails.

%%%%


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: i do not own these characters**

 **Word Count: 599**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

6.

Alec frowned and looked at his watch. He was late. He was never late. He was always on time. He stood up and paid for his coffee and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe he finally wised up and decided I wasn't good company," he sighed.

He couldn't help the pain in his chest at the thought of losing him. He didn't know when he'd gotten so attached to him.

Voices brought him out of his thoughts. _Can't people get a hotel room or something?_ He thought disgusted.

He was content to walk right past them but stopped recognizing one of the voices.

"Is everything okay down there?" He called into the darkness.

There was a strained whimper. "Ye...yeah...everything's fine."

Alec curled his hands into his fists. He wasn't really sure what happened after that, or what he used that rendered the men on the grounds bleeding to death.

"Fucking scum," he panted wiping blood off of his face.

"Al...Alec?"

He dropped the crowbar in his hand and looked over.

"Are you okay?" Magnus's voice came out hoarse

He blinked. "I'm supposed to be asking you that." He knelt down in front of him. "They didn't..." he let the question hang in the air.

Magnus shook his head understanding what he was asking. "They weren't like that...just some guys looking for someone to pick on."

Alec let out a relieved breath and suddenly kissed him cupping his face gently. He felt the other man suck in a surprised breath before leaning into the kiss.

"You're covered in blood..." Magnus murmured pulling back. "It'll dry if we don't get you cleaned up."

Alec helped him up and slid his arm around him noticing the slight limp and walked back to the apartment with him.

Alec made to go to the spare bathroom but Magnus grabbed his hand and tugged him towards his bedroom. "We can share mine if you like." He blushed at the offer.

Alec nodded and followed him into the larger bathroom and watched him turn on the shower adjusting it to the right temp before he straightened his back still to him.

"Could you?" He motioned to the zipper on the back of his shirt.

He pulled the zipper down trailing his fingers down his spine causing the man to shudder. They undressed in silence and stepped into the shower. Alec couldn't remember the last time he'd showered with someone. Was it college? Or that time he did with Jace after gym practic?

"You're thinking too much," Magnus said getting some soap.

"Sorry..." Alec apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? I never said it was a bad thing. Turn."

Alec turned so his back was to him and felt the soap sponge begin to wash his back one of Magnus's hands resting on his shoulder.

"I...it's normal to apologize right?"

"I am not the person to be asking about normal things hun."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why? It's true. I'm really nothing special Alec."

Alec turned to face him. "You are special. You make me..." he wasn't sure how to put it into wards. He'd never been good with expressing himself. "You make me feel...alive..." he nodded. "I haven't felt alive since my family left me..."

"I'm sorry..."

Alec shrugged and crossed his arms leaning against the shower wall. "It's not your fault. I just didn't fit into their picture perfect lives. We keep pleasantries around the holiday and my birthday but other than that it's a silence I don't mind."

Magnus nodded and motioned for him to turn around again so he could finish.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: i do not own these characters**

 **Word Count: 671**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

7.

"What made you join this line of work?" Alec ran his fingers through Magnus's hair while the man smoked another cigarette.

"You mean selling my body for cash?" Magnus asked keeping his eyes closed. "I dunno...I just...did...mostly it was an accident. I picked up a guy in a bar and he thought I was an escort and I went with it."

"You just went with it? You didn't try and get out?" he asked.

"Oh sure I tried...worked for awhile as a bartender and did a few modeling gigs...but this life can catch up to you if you're not careful. Speaking of life...what do you do for a living?"

"I work in a cemetery," Alec answered. "Not very glamorous."

"What do you do there?"

"I dig the graves, bury the bodies, set up the funerals," he shrugged.

He plucked the cigarette from his fingers and put it out in the ash tray. Magnus pouted. "What'd you do that for?"

"I don't want to kiss you when you have a flammable object in your hand," Alec answered. "You can smoke later."

"I can do that."

He smiled and leaned down pressing his lips to his. Magnus hummed and kissed him back twisting a bit so he could wrap his arms around his neck. Alec eased them down onto the bed pushing everything out of the way to give them more room.

"We...we should stop..." Magnus pulled back and looked up at him.

"I don't want to..." Alec sat up a little bit. "Why do you always stop us?"

"I don't want to ruin you..."

"I think it should be the other way around...I'm pretty sure I could ruin you."

"Because you occasionally go on psychopathic binges and come here at 3 in the morning with blood in your hair and soaking your clothes?"

"How did-"

"I fell asleep on the couch one night and heard you come in," Magnus shrugged.

"And...you still let me in?"

"I like you...psychopathy and all."

Alec pulled back and rolled over to lay next to him. "I don't deserve you..."

"What makes you think that?" Magnus asked reaching for the bottle of vodka on the floor and pouring them both a cup.

"You're openly okay with the fact I kill people," Alec pointed out accepting a cup. "And you like me, for the life of me I can't honestly find a reason why you do...not to mention you've seen me go ape shit crazy on a bunch of guys."

"Ah you were saving my life with that last one," Magnus reminded him. "And there are lots of reasons why I like you."

Alec drank some of the liquor to keep himself from going on a rant. "Enlighten me."

"You saved my life...twice. The first night we unofficially met and when I was being robbed. You're the sweetest man I've ever known. My cat adores you and anyone my cat likes I like," he smiled. "You...get me through the long nights...and...you're the reason I haven't taken the gun in my bottom drawer and blown my brains out on the bathroom shower wall. Not to mention you eat my cooking."

"It's not bad food. You should have more confidence in yourself," Alec smiled a bit.

"Hypocrite," Magnus nudged him.

He rolled his eyes and drank some more from his cup before setting it down. "I have to go...early shift," He sighed. "Will you be here later?"

"Probably. I'll leave the door unlocked if I am."

Alec nodded and leaned over to kiss him again. "Don't forget to feed Chairman okay?"

"I won't, he'll start whining at the door," Magnus chuckled. He watched him put on his coat and lace up his shoes. "I don't know what I'll do with myself while you're gone."

"You'll find something, those sketches you were doing were coming along nicely," Alec smiled.

"You saw those?" Magnus asked sitting up. "They're really just...nothing."

Alec shrugged and grabbed his duffel. "Well I think they were great. I'll see you later okay?"

Magnus nodded and watched him leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: i do not own these characters**

 **Word Count: 380**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

8.

Alec knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped into the apartment. It was dark. That was the first thing. It was never dark in the apartment. Magnus always left a light on for him, even if he wasn't expecting him.

He turned on one of the lights and set his duffel bag down shutting the door. He made his way to the bedroom and knocked lightly before stepping into the room.

"Magnus?" he shut the door quietly and started to take off his shoes.

He was met with silence. Odd. He sighed and went into the bathroom and turned on the light and that's when he saw the bottle and some of the pills scattered around on the floor.

"Magnus?" he went back into the bedroom and turned on the lamp and felt the man's neck for a pulse trying to remain calm. "Fuck don't do this to me please."

He felt clammy and limp in his arms as he picked him up and carried him to the bathroom and turned on the shower getting in the tub with him to try and wake him up.

"Please don't die," Alec whispered holding him close.

He checked his pulse again trying to find it and swore getting his mouth open and forced his fingers down his throat pulling them back as Magnus jerked forward and vomited. Alec sat up more holding his hair away from his face and rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry..." Mangus hugged his knees to his chest while Alec dried his hair. "I just had a headache and I wanted to sleep..I...I-"

"Shh its okay," Alec hugged him and kissed his forehead. "It's okay...I'm just glad you weren't trying to kill yourself." He tried to push out the image of his brother.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I know," Alec nodded holding him close.

He laid them down and stroked his hair. "Just take some deep breaths okay? Everything will be fine."

Magnus nodded and buried his face into his chest.

Alec closed his eyes. _He's not Jace Alec. He's not trying to kill himself. It was just a mistake._

He rubbed his back opening his eyes and looking down finding him asleep. He brushed his hair back and held him close.

 _He's not Jace,_ he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: i do not own these characters**

 **Word Count: 3,475**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

 **Warnings: This chapter is more graphic than the rest. So please be warned.**

9.

"You...baked...?" Magnus tilted his head to the side and looked at what he assumed to be cookies. He poked at one with a silver painted nail. "Sweet cheeks I don't think cookies are supposed to be bricks."

"I was trying to make brownies..." Alec frowned poking one. "Maybe I used too much flour?"

"I don't think flour even begins to describe it," Magnus pointed. "You've managed to make things stick to a nonstick pan. I didn't know that was possible."

"You usually cook for me...I was trying to return the favor," Alec replied. "Sorry I ruined your nonstick pan..."

"It's alright. I'll buy a new one," he slid the plate of brownies into the trash along with the pan.

Alec dried his hands. "Sorry."

Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's the thought that counts." He picked up the bag's he'd been carrying and headed for the bedroom. "I could use your hands though if you don't mind."

"You went shopping," Alec noticed following. "What'd you get?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," He smiled.

Alec went with him into the bedroom and sat down on the bed and watched him dump most of the contents of the bags onto the bed and fold the bags. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you raid a lingerie store?" he held up a pair fishnets.

"No, I went shopping," Magnus replied reaching for them.

"Put them on...I want to see them on you," Alec said holding them out to him.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked.

He nodded. "Yeah...with the blue...I like the blue one's."

Magnus grabbed the chosen articles of clothing and went into the bathroom to change. Alec waited and looked at a few articles of clothing then put them all in one bag and put it on the dresser before sitting back down.

"What do you think?" Magnus asked stepping out with his hands on his hips.

Alec stared.

"Is it bad? I wasn't sure how it'd look with the corset but it came with it..." Magnus shifted a bit.

Alec just stared. He was speechless. He couldn't think of anything. The blue really did a number on his skin.

He had a pair of silk and lace briefs, a matching corset with black lace ruffles, black fish net right, a blue garter belt and a blue lace choker.

"Alexander?" Magnus looked nervous biting his lip.

"Come here," it came out as a whisper and not like he intended but the other man obeyed and stepped forward.

He let out a yelp as Alec pulled him into his lap and put his hands on his hips.

"I take it you like it then?" he asked.

Alec nodded and kissed him falling back so the other man was straddling him. He moved his hands to his hips pressing against him more.

"I...I need to change..." Magnus tried to pull away.

"No...Can't you stay tonight?" Alec asked keeping his arms around him.

"I can't...he pays good...and I have bills," Magnus sat up. "I'll be back in two hours tops. I promise okay?"

"And...if I don't let you go, what will happen?" He moved his hands down to cup his ass and squeeze.

"I've never missed a meeting, he pays wells so I try not to disappoint him," Magnus groaned a little.

Alec sighed and let him go nodding. "Alright...but not the blue...blue is for my eyes only."

Magnus nodded and got up. "I promise I won't be very long," he grabbed the bag off the dresser and changed clothes walking out and pulling on his coat.

Alec waited fifteen minutes before getting his coat and going after him.

* * *

"This is not a normal thing people do right? I mean...people don't follow their lover's to their places of work...even if said lover is a high paid hooker...wait...are he and lovers? Can we call ourselves that?" Alec looked down at the man on the dining room table. "I mean...honestly...can he and I be considered lovers?"

The man on the table looked at him with complete fear struggling against the binds holding him in place and whimpering.

"It's not like I can ask him to stop doing his job...Granted I don't like what he does for a living...I also have a lot of money and could easily provide for the both of us way into retirement but how do you come out and say 'hey I've got a fucking shit load of money' I don't think that will sit well with him...he might think I think he's a charity case...which I don't. I think he's really great...and the man is built...like built...he's just fucking gorgeous," Alec sighed.

He picked up the glass of schnapps on the table and took another swig. "This is good. I thought it would be sweet since it's strawberry but it has a nice tartness to it." He looked at his tools. "Ah let's see what should I use this time, I have to make this quick...hope you don't mind needles."

* * *

"This is the right place," Alec looked at the house he was parked in front of and looked in the rear view mirror. "Maybe letting Magnus keep his make up in the car isn't such a bad thing."

He got out and made sure he had a needle filled with the right amount of anesthesia. He hid it behind his back and knocked on the door.

"Sorry to bother you," he told the man at the door when he answered. "But I was wondering if I could use your phone..my car broke down and I need to call the mechanic."

"Sure," the man nodded and let him in.

Alec smiled and stepped into the house. "I really appreciate it."

"Phones right through there," he pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

Alec nodded and walked towards that way glancing around.

"Nice place you have here," he called.

He paused when he saw a familiar object. Magnus's wallet. Not really hard to miss. He tried to stay calm and went for the phone. Then his world went black.

"Wakey wakey~"

Alec woke up groggily and looked around. He was disoriented and tied to a chair on further inspection. At least he was fully clothed.

"So glad you could join me," the man smiled. He was wearing an apron around his waist and a chef's hat.

"Is this how you treat all the people who ask to use your phone?" Alec grunted trying to get free.

"Just the ones who are cute," the man answered.

"Well do I at least get your name?" Alec asked trying not to wince at the rope burn he was getting.

"Daniel," he replied. "But you can call me Danny."

"I feel so lucky," Alec tried not to roll his eyes. "So uh...why am I tied up?" If he could keep him talking then he could work on his escape.

"Well, I'm a bit of exhibitionist," Daniel answered leaning against the counter. "And you are the perfect candidate, I'm sure my bedfellow won't mind."

"Wonderful," Alec nodded. "Where is your bedfellow?"

"He's a bit...tied up at the moment," Daniel smirked. "Would you like to see?"

Alec nodded.

Daniel walked around the counter and came up behind Alec pushing the chair into the adjoining bedroom. Alec tried to remain calm when he saw him.

"I see you're a bit of a rougher up," Alec feigned admiration.

Magnus was tied up, blindfolded with a gag. Alec unconsciously licked his lips. He couldn't tell if he was conscious or not.

"Is...is he awake?" Alec asked keeping his eyes on the man in the bed.

He still had on a pair of red silk briefs and nothing else.

"Not at the moment, I gave him a mild sedative in his wine. He'll wake up in a little bit, but it gave me enough time to tie him up. I even added a bow," Daniel answered walking over to the bed and pointing to the red bow tied around Magnus's neck.

"You did a very good job," Alec complimented he got one wrist loose and quickly untied the other one. "Will you wake him? I wanna hear his voice."

"I knew you were the perfect choice," Daniel grinned grabbing a small jar of smelling salts and waved it under the man's noise.

"Time to wake up pet," He cooed running his hands through black hair and grabbing at dark purple strands yanking a bit.

Alec swallowed at the whimper Magnus's emitted. Pain.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Alec spoke carefully.

Magnus's body shifted at the new voice. He wasn't sure if he recognized it. He hoped he didn't. He wanted to enjoy this a bit more. Not the man touching him but the way he looked and acted.

"I'm going to ungag you now," Daniel told him. "No biting."

"Bastard...you said no drugs," Magnus gasped as soon as the gag was untied. There was a bit of drool running down his chin.

"I lied," the gag made a small thud as it bounced on the floor. "It makes the night so much more fun~ besides, I found a new playmate…"

"I didn't think you'd want someone to watch this time," Magnus shifted a bit.

"I changed my mind when I saw him...He's quite darling and he seems into it," Daniel looked towards Alec keeping a firm grip on Magnus's hair. "He's already oh so excited."

"It'll cost you…" Magnus 'looked away'.

"I always pay handsomely," Daniel trailed his fingers down his chest. "You know that."

Alec paid attention to Magnus's body. He was flushed and already panting and he hadn't even been touched that much. His knees were tied so he couldn't close his legs. A wet spot already damping in the red silk.

Alec forgot about getting the guy. He was to hot and he just wanted to feel what those lips felt like against him.

"Your playmate's a quiet one," Magnus pointed out. "You sure he's interested?"

"I'm sure, now hush. I have a better use for that gorgeous mouth of yours."

Alec registered the sound of a zipper being pulled down and watched as Daniel guided his mouth towards his length. He wasn't sure who groaned first, him or Daniel. He watched as Magnus took him into his mouth slowly and was amazed that he didn't choke or gag. He clenched and unclenched his hands painfully hard. He tried to think of something else. He shouldn't be getting off on this.

"Would you like a turn?" Daniel asked looking at him.

Alec nodded mutely.  
He pulled Magnus back by his hair making the man groan and guided him to the floor on his knees. "Be good for our guest," he came behind Alec and leaned over him to unzip his pants for him. He let out an impressed whistle. "I don't know if he'll be able to fit it."

"He can try," Alec liked the image.

Magnus crawled forward on his knees and Alec parted his legs closing them so they were on either side of him. It took everything in his power not to thrust in his mouth once his lips were around him. His mouth did have better uses than talking. Why had they never done this before? His mouth was incredible. He shuddered at the feeling of teeth lightly scraping his length.

"Fuck," he tilted his head back groaning loudly digging his nails into his palm. He was so close. He whined as Magnus was suddenly yanked back and opened his eyes glaring a little at Daniel.

"I never told you his name," Daniel frowned keeping a grip on Magnus's hair pulling.

Well shit.

"Do you know him?" He asked looking at Alec.

Alec sighed and reached around to tuck himself back into his pants. "To be perfectly fair, you did hire him to fuck…I just came to use your phone and next thing I know you have me tied up and you have him sucking my cock," Alec stood up. "I'm kinda glad you did. His mouth his incredible."

Alec shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards him. He paused when the other man pulled a gun.

"One more step and I shoot," he threatened. He pulled the blindfold around Magnus's eyes down.

He kept very quiet but he could tell he was nervous…nervous and scared. Alec gave him a reassuring smile before looking at Daniel.

"Go ahead. Shoot me," Alec shrugged.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

Alec dropped the bullets on the floor. "You should make sure your guns are loaded, and you should always make sure your playmates aren't packing." He held up the needle he had tucked in his pants and smiled. "Kinda one of those must know things." He lunged at him and stabbed the needle into the man's neck catching him as he slumped forward and put him in the chair he had previously occupied.

"You should go," Alec said as he used the rope to tie the man up.

He looked over and parted his lips seeing Magnus back on the bed with the blindfold back on his wrists still tied. The red bow securely around his neck. "He already paid…"

Alec licked his lips. "Take the blindfold off."

The fabric landed on the floor and Magnus watched him.

"Come here," Alec beckoned him forward and the other male came willingly. "What do you want? I want you to pick."

"You want me to pick?" He asked.

Alec nodded. "Anything you want."

Magnus looked at the guy in the chair. "I…can I watch you?" He asked looking back at him.

"Kill him?" Alec spoke the unasked question.

He nodded.

"I need twenty minutes…can you get me some trash bags? And something sharp. Very sharp," Alec told him. He untied his wrists. "And some towels and gloves. Preferably rubber gloves if he has them. Can you do that?"

Alec watched him pull on a discarded shirt and walk out of the room. He'd never had anyone watch him kill someone before. If he was doing couples sure, but that was different, both died, no one lived. But he was a little excited at the thought of him watching.

He walked over to the closet and took out his duffel bag hidden among the discarded clothes. He figured the bed wouldn't the ideal place. He walked out and grabbed the small coffee table by the bathroom and dragged it in to the bedroom. He could make it work. He finished earlier than expected, he blamed it on the energy from his last one only two hours ago.

Magnus sat on the bed to watch. Good vantage point he had said when Alec asked why. He was drinking tea and wearing a robe to keep warm. Alec used the smelling salts to wake the man. He was pleased with the reaction he got. Demand's to be let go, threats about police not seeming to realize no one would know he was dead.

"Do they all threaten you?" Magnus asked as Alec gagged Daniel.

"Most of the time they're too scared. It's rare i get one that tries to fight back," Alec answered picking up another needle and injected it into his wrist. "I'm only going to numb him…if it gets too much," he picked up the sharp knife. "You're welcome to leave…and you can call cops or whoever alright?"

Magnus nodded.

Alec tapped the knife to his chin. "You said I had pretty eyes, yours not so much," he mused pointing the knife at a dark green iris. "But i don't cut out eyes."

Once he started he completely forgot he was being watched. He talked to the man like he did any other, complimented his home, pumped him full of drugs every so often. It wasn't until he sat on the bed less bloody than usual he remembered he had company.

"You stayed," Alec stated.

"I couldn't leave…" Magnus drank his tea.

"Why?"

"I was expecting blood and guts everywhere but it was so precise and clean…and you were so calm I-"

Alec caught him off with a kiss the half empty cup falling on the floor as he eased them down on the bed.

"I can't put into words how fucking incredible you are," Alec murmured against his lips.

He slid his hands in the robe and trailed his fingers down his chest. "You're so beautiful," he leaned up and kissed his forehead. "You're smart," he kissed his cheeks. "Understanding," he kissed his knows. "And I don't deserve someone like you, no matter what you say," he kissed him softly.

Magnus rolled them so he was on top and sat up to straddle him. "I never got to finish you...would...would you like me to?" he asked placing his hands on his chest.

Alec nodded and reached down to unbutton his pants letting him pull them off. Magnus got between his legs and kissed the inside of his thighs and buried his face into his crotch.

Alec reached down and wove his fingers in his hair sucking a sharp breath as his mouth wrapped around the head and he took him into his mouth.

"Sweet angels," He groaned arching his hips a bit tugging his hair. "Whatever you're doing with your tongue for the love of all that is holy do not stop," he moaned.

Magnus hummed in pleasure at the hair tug and kept sucking pulling back to tease the head and took him back into his mouth.

Alec tugged on his hair as a warning before cumming with a loud groan digging his fingers into his hair holding him in place only letting go when he was finished and fell back panting.

Magnus started to get up but Alec grabbed his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" he asked tugging him back.

"To brush my teeth..." Magnus answered.

"Do it later," he pulled him back and kissed him. "I'm not finished with you yet." He smirked and tugged him back onto the bed. "It should be illegal for you two walk around at all."

"Is that so?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

Alec nodded and untied the robe letting it fall open. "I don't want anyone else to see you like this," he leaned down and bit as his neck sucking at the flesh. "You still get to pick what you want you know," he pulled back and looked at him. "Anything you want and it's yours."

Magnus spread his legs and looked at him. "Can I have you?"

"Always," Alec nodded kissing him.

He pulled the briefs off and tossed them on the floor. "Do you have any-"

"Bottom left drawer of the nightstand," Magnus answered.

Alec nodded and got out the necessary items. He was suddenly nervous.

"Want me to get it?"

"Sorry...I'm killing the mood aren't I?"

Magnus smiled and shook his head. "Here give it here," he held out his hand.

Alec handed it over and sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Lay back down," Magnus told him as he sat up.

"I'm supposed to be pleasing you," Alec sighed but did as told.

"You also said I could have what ever I want," Magnus smiled straddling him again. "And I said I wanted you, which can go both ways."

Alec took of his shirt and dropped it on the floor.

Magnus put his hands on his chest. "Are you ready?"

Alec nodded and put his hands on his hips as Magnus leaned down and kissed him. "You think it'll fit?" Magnus smirked against his lips.

He laughed and buried his face into neck smelling the vanilla. "You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

"Mmm probably not," He moaned lowering himself on to his length. "It was too nng funny."

Alec squeezed his hips letting him adjust. "Fuck your tight," He groaned.

Magnus smiled and kissed him again starting to move his hips slowly. Alec leaned back a little keeping his hands on his hips letting him set the pace. He squeezed his hips more digging his nails in a little getting a small moan/whimper combination.

"What do you like?" he asked pressing him closer. "I want to make you happy."

"I just..." Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck. "Want you."

Alec flipped them and braced his hands on either side of his head. "Just me?" he asked leaning down to kiss his throat starting to thrust a little roughly.

"Yes," the man beneath him moaned.

Alec thrust harder and licked and bit and sucked every inch of him that he could until he had him writhing and moaning beneath him. He kept thrusting grinning when he heard him cry out and he moaned when he dragged his nails down his back hard enough to bleed.

"Alexander!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: i do not own these characters**

 **Word Count: 572**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

10.

Alec could hear Magnus laughing as he stepped into the apartment. He really did love his laugh. It was so light and carefree. He smiled and set his bag by the door and slid his shoes off shutting the door quietly. He reached down and picked up Chairman Meow as he rubbed against his legs purring and carried him to the kitchen freezing momentarily in the doorway.

"Alec, I didn't hear you come in," Magnus smiled as he walked over.

"The floor boards don't really creak anymore since I fixed them earlier," he answered scratching the cat behind his ears. "This is a surprise," Alec addressed the blond holding the cat close.

"I was in the neighborhood...I hope you don't mind..." Jace set his cup down.

Magnus seemed to sense the awkward air between them and stood up putting his own cup in the sink. "I'm going to leave you boys to talk while I got get dressed," he took the cat away from Alec afraid for it's safety and kissed his cheek before going to the bedroom.

"Let's go outside," Alec said motioning to the door.

Jace nodded and got up to follow him.

"How did you find me?" Alec asked as they walked down the street.

"I have friends on the force," Jace shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets. "I asked them to tell me if they ever saw you around."

"You're a cop?" Alec asked nodding. "It suits you and why would you do that?"

"I was worried about you...missed your Christmas card this year...Clary was disappointed," He shrugged.

"You guys are still together? Whats it been three years now?" Alec asked moving a little closer as they passed by some people.

Jace nodded. "We're engaged actually, getting married over the summer."

"That's nice...I'm happy for you," Alec smiled a bit. "How's everyone else?"

"Izzy's over in Europe for some study abroad program...mom and dad are a lot happier now..." Jace told him. "We all went to Max's grave over the weekend to wish him a happy birthday...It's to bad you couldn't have been there."

"Mom and dad still don't want to see me," he shrugged. "I stop by during work though and make sure it's always clean the flowers are fresh." He left out the part about taking Magnus once so he could meet him.

Jace pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed him a small envelope. "Clary wanted me to give this to you...just in case."

Alec took the envelope, their fingers brushing briefly and put it in his pocket nodding.

"He's a nice guy," Jace leaned against the railing.

"I know...I don't deserve him," Alec ran a hand through his hair. "He's too good for me."

"The man's a street walker Alec," Jace snorted a bit.

"He's quitting..." Alec looked down at the small river.

"You can't just quit being a prostitute Alec," Jace sighed shaking his head. "We arrest people like him and they're back in forty eight hours."

"I should head back..." Alec looked away. "Nice seeing you again Jace."

He squeezed his shoulder and started walking back down the street towards the apartment. He ducked into and alley once he was far enough and vomited into the nearest trashcan. Holding onto the side of the wall.

He burned the invitation in the fireplace when he got back but kept the address. He could at least send them a wedding gift.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: i do not own these characters**

 **Word Count: 2,195**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

11.

Alec was sleeping when he got the call. He didn't know who the caller was but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" he cleared his throat trying to wake up.

"It's uh me..," Jace answered.

"How did you get my number?" Alec asked sitting up and grabbing his cup of coffee. He grimaced at the cold bitterness.

"Magnus gave it to me," Jace answered.

Alec could almost see the blonde shrugging his shoulders.

"Why are you calling me?" Alec sighed leaning back.

"Well...it's uh Magnus...He was admitted to the hospital as a John Doe and we need someone to ID him..." Jace told him. "I told my Sargent that you were his friend,"

"Boyfriend," Alec found himself correcting. "Official as of a month ago." He looked down at the small ring he had on his finger. Magnus had a matching one even though the man protested at first assuming they had cost a fortune. They did. Not that he would tell him.

"Right...He's in surgery now but..you should get down here."

"I'll be there in twenty," Alec told him before hanging up. He grabbed his coat and keys and made sure to lock the door before driving to the hospital miraculously not running any red lights.

Jace met him at the front of the hospital with one of the nurse who was holding a clip board of forms he filled out as they walked to his room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alec asked filling out the forms.

"He's suffered substantial injuries...and we've had to reset quite a few of his bones, and there was some brain damage..." the doctor explained. "The best thing we can hope for right now is that he wakes up."

* * *

"Coffee?" Jace held out the paper cup and Alec looked up.

"Hmm? Oh..thanks," Alec sat up took the cup and drank some of the coffee. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Bout...Eight in the morning," Jace answered sitting down.

"Well shit...I was supposed to be at work two hours ago," Alec chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Ah well, they'll manage. What are you still doing here?"

"I'm supposed to alert my Sargent when he wakes up in case he remembers anything of the attack," he answered.

"Do you think he will? Wake up I mean?"

"He was lucid enough when we got to him...he didn't pass out til he made sure I called you..."

"He did?" Alec asked surprised.

Jace nodded. "How long have you too known each other?"

"It's September right?"

"Yeah."

"Three months next Tuesday. That's how long we've known each other..."

"And you started dating last month?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah...I mean..I feel like I forced it on him sometimes...making it more of an obligation..."

"Do you care about him?" Jace asked.

"I do...I mean...I haven't felt this way since well..." he shrugged and drank some coffee. _You,_ he thought. "He's really great you know?"

"Does he seem happy? Does he enjoy spending time with you?"

"Yeah...he gave me a key to his apartment almost two weeks after we met," Alec answered showing him the key. "Said it was his spare."

Jace punched his arm and he winced rubbing it. "What was that for?"

"You're looking a gift hoarse in the mouth," Jace answered. "Stop over thinking and just enjoy it."

"You didn't have to punch me..." Alec frowned rubbing his arm.

"Well I did so," the blond shrugged drinking his own coffee. "Hey...why don't you go home and change? Or get a change of clothes? I can keep an eye on him for you."

"Are you sure? I should really go home and feed Chairman..." he stretched as he stood up.

"Yeah. I'll call you in there's any change or if the doctor has any news."

Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus on the forehead. "I know you'd kill me if I left your nails all crappy like this...I'll fix'em for you when I get back," he smiled a bit and and pulled away before heading out.

* * *

"Pink? Really?" Jace snorted as he watched Alec paint Magnus's finger nails. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"He likes the color," Alec shrugged. "It looks nice on him."

"Why didn't you pick a more manly color?" Jace asked going back to his paper work.

"The only manly color you speak of is the dark blue polish...I don't know where he keeps it because he only wears it when he's not working."

"What color is it?"

"The closest thing he could find to match my eyes."

"How long does he usually wear it for?"

"The longest was the month we started dating."

"You mean he didn't...do what he does for a month because you guys started dating?"

Alec nodded and picked up the nail filer. "Yeah...why?"

"Nothing I just...if you had any doubts about him not loving you then there's your answer," the blond answered.

"All because he pained his nails a certain color?" Alec asked.

Jace nodded. "Yeah...Trust me, the man loves you Alec."

* * *

Alec paced the length of the hospital room almost biting his nails. It'd been two weeks since Magnus had been attacked and two weeks since Alec had last killed. He'd never gone this long with out doing one before. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't think.

He dropped down onto the couch in the room only to get up again and resume pacing. He went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face and ran some water through his hair. He needed a shower. Maybe two to be thorough.

He walked out again and sat in the chair next to the bed. He was glad they were able to take the tubes and wires hooked up to him out. His color was returning back to normal and he looked well rested. Alec traced the long scar on the side of his neck. Whoever attacked him didn't want him to talk, obviously they didn't have a sharp enough knife because the scar was faint and had been the first thing to heal.

Alec moved and sat on the edge of the bed gently pulling the blanket down. He had him moved to a private room. Magnus would protest about it when he wakes up. He didn't like the idea of Alec spending all his money on him without giving in return.

He smiled remembering how he had assured him that he wanted to spend money on him and he didn't want him to feel obligated to pay him back. Plus he didn't like the idea of all the cops coming and going out of his room. This way Alec could lock the door and they couldn't do squat about it.

He folded the blanket at his knees and and tugged lightly at the boxers he wore. He hoped he wouldn't mind the bagginess of them. The second scar Alec had taken a liking to. It was about the length of his middle finger and about the thickness of fat sharpy. He traced it lightly and sat on the bed more.

"I know you're going to think the scars are gross..or that your clients won't find them attractive..." Alec started. "But I hope you don't get them removed...I like them." He stroked the one on his thigh lightly.

He pulled his hand away after a little bit and fixed the blankets. "I hope you wake up soon," he sighed leaning down and kissing him soflty. "It feels weird talking to myself like this...I never noticed it until now."

* * *

"You look like a walking corpse."

Alec looked up from his book and found Magnus looking at him with a small smile.

"I thought it was supposed to be the other way around?" his voice was hoarse and scratchy. But it was his voice.

"I...I haven't really been outside..." Alec answered slowly putting the book down. "I didn't want to leave you...I have one of the neighbors feeding Chairman."

Magnus held out his hands. "Help me sit up? Please?"

Alec nodded and helped him sit up putting some pillows behind his back to support him so he didn't strain himself.

"How are you feeling?" he asked brushing his hair back. "I mean...that's a stupid question..." He cupped his cheek and stroked the small scar there before leaning in to kiss him.

"There were three of them..." Magnus murmured before their lips could touch. He looked up at Alec.

It took Alec a moment to realize what exactly he was doing and he nodded slowly. "Three of them?"

"Two of them were male and one was female...they caught me on my way home. I think they were trying to get me to come to their house..."

"What did they look like?" Alec asked. "Do you remember any details? Their faces?"

"Do you have a pencil?" Magnus asked. "And a piece of paper?"

Alec nodded and grabbed his note book and a pen handing it to him.

"It might not be the best sketch but...here," Magnus handed him a piece of paper with three sketches.

Alec grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss pressing him back against the pillows. "It's perfect. You're perfect...you're going...to have to lie to the police..." Alec frowned.

"I was hit over the head and in a coma for how long?" Magnus asked.

"Three and a half weeks," Alec supplied. "They don't expect you to remember anything...how do you remember anything?"

"I wish I didn't," Mangus tugged him closer for another kiss. "But I think I did it for you..."

"Me?"

"You..have a pattern...I don't know what it is...but you've never gone longer than two weeks..." Magnus answered. "Part of me thought you might need this..."

Alec smiled and kissed him again. "Fucking perfect." He sighed. "You wanna change before I have to get the cops?" he asked.

"I'll just make sure to keep the blanket up...be careful okay?" He told him.

"Always am." Alec squeezed his hand and went to tell Jace he was awake.

* * *

Alec surveyed the apartment and pulled the gloves off of his hands. Everything was spotless. It was clean, organized. He had dinner heating up on the stove. Take out. He didn't want Magnus back in the hospital because of his cooking. That'd be bad.

He put the cleaning supplies away and went to answer the door when Jace knocked only to have Magnus unlock the door leading the way in.

"I'll get those," Alec took the small bag from him and set in the bedroom.

"I never knew there was a floor here," Jace joked looking around. "And that your couch is...hot pink?" he raised an eyebrow.

Alec rolled his eyes and started to usher him out. "Yeah yeah its hot pink. Thanks for bringing him home," he may have pushed Jace out into the hall and shut the door.

He turned around and found Magnus giving him a raised eyebrow look.

"Ah...doctor said no sex for a few days..just an fyi..." he heard Jace tap the door before his retreating footsteps.

"I have one request of you," Alec said walking over and grabbing a small photo album on the counter and walking over. "And then we can do whatever you want."

"Alright..." the other man nodded moving his crutches so Alec could sit down.

"I found as many people as I could that matched the sketches you gave me...I just need you to tell me which three look the closest."

Magnus nodded and took the photo album flipping through each page carefully while Alec got their plates and drinks.

"These four," he said holding up for pictures. "I remember these two...but I'd need a closer look at the woman..."

Alec nodded and took the photo's putting them in his pockets. "I can get closer ups." He moved everything off the coffee table and set the plates down going back and getting the drinks. "I got all your favorites...I thought it might be a nice coming home treat," he smiled.

"That hospital food was disgusting," Magnus leaned against him a little bit glad to be home. "Any thing is better than hospital food. Though I think I missed eating you more often," he nuzzled him.

"You have to listen to the doctor," Alec said trying to be firm. "And put your hands where I can see them."

Magnus pouted and pulled away. "He said not to have sex..."

"Eat your food and I'll think about it," Alec rolled his eyes and pointed to his plate.

Magnus smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too and that's not gonna work on," he picked up his fork.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked with a sly smile. He playfully nipped at his neck and sucked. "Because I can be very persuasive."

Alec groaned and grabbed Magnu's shirt. "I will tie you up and feed you myself if I have to," he looked down at him.

"Is that a promise?" Magnus asked.

He yelped as Alec flipped them and looked up at him. "What are you-" He grinned as he kissed him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "So dinner's gonna wait then?" he asked.

"What can I say, you are very persuasive," Alec answered nipping at his ear and tugging a little.

Magnus hummed pleased and kissed him."Told you so."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: i do not own these characters**

 **Word Count: 858**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

12

"What are you in the mood for tonight?" Magnus asked pushing the shopping cart down the isle.

"What do you want?" Alec asked not really paying attention as they walked. "I'm in the mood for anything."

"You okay?" Magnus looked over at him concerned as he grabbed a bag of flour.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry...just...long day at the funeral home is all," he answered. "We had back to back funerals all day. Hardly got a chance to rest."

"Well you didn't have to come with me. I could do the grocery shopping on my own," Magnus told him.

"No. I'll be fine..."Alec shook his head and smiled. "Eh how about that Mie goreng you made for me one time? With the rendang daging?"

Mangus smiled. "You're getting better at your pronunciation."

"Well I have a good teacher," Alec smiled and kissed his cheek. "Want me to go grab the meat?"

Magnus nodded. "I'll go and get the spices. Meet by the bakery?"

"Roger that," Alec smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked.

He felt sort of bad for partially lying to him. He hadn't been to work in over two weeks now. He'd still been following the people who had attacked Magnus. He was having this internal battle with himself. Did he want to just tell Jace he happened to find where they had been staying or did he want to do the deed and drop them off at the precinct all gift wrapped. He didn't know.

"Alec?"

He looked at the sound of his name and was saved from walking right into a display for canned dog food. He looked around wondering who said his name and saw her.

"I thought that was you," Clary walked over to him with a basket on her arm.

"Hey Clary," he nodded.

She was not who he wanted to see right now. He couldn't run since she'd seen him and he couldn't act like he hadn't seen her because he did see her. She hugged him and he awkwardly hugged back.

"Jace told me he'd ran into you," She said Jace's name with a hint of an edge to it.

"Yeah...Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding..." he replied trying to sound apologetic. He really wasn't. He never liked her.

"Well we got your gift. Thank you by the way, we would've sent a card but there was no return address," she told him.

"I moved," he lied.

"Oh?" she raised an eyerow. "Where to?"

"Brooklyn," he answered. It wasn't a total lie. He spent more time with Magnus than he did at his own place.

"How nice," she nodded. She was feigning interest. "What brings you here?"

"My boyfriend's grocery shopping. I tagged along," he answered.

"Jace told me you were seeing someone" she nodded. "A prostitute was it?" He could see the glint of satisfaction in her eyes at the thought of Alec being in some run down place.

"Escort actually," Alec pointed out. "And he's actually coming this way."

He smiled as Magnus walked over and saw Clary gasp a little. "A sight to behold isn't he?" Alec asked looking at her.

Despite being dressed somewhat modestly Magnus still managed to look amazing. He had on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black long sleeve sweater with a dark blue scarf and a pair of black riding boots. His hair was tied off to the side and he had on a bit of make up but not as much as when he was working.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Magnus asked dropping a box of chocolate chips in the cart.

"This is Clary, she's Jace's wife," Alec answered.

"It's nice to meet you," Magnus smiled and started to offer his hand but pulled it back at the last moment seeming to sense she wouldn't want to shake it.

"Nice to meet you," She nodded in his direction. She looked at Alec. "I should get going." She didn't say goodbye as she left.

"Well she seems like a bitch," Magnus said as Alec looked through the meat.

"She's upset because she thinks I'm the reason Jace tried to kill himself when we were in high school," Alec shrugged a little and wrapped the meat in a plastic bag and put it in the cart. "She forgets that I'm the one who saved his life."

"I'm sorry..." Magnus apologized he reached over and squeezed his hand.

"It's not your fault, he did it because she broke up with him after they were together for two years with no reason as to why she did it," Alec told him.

"Have you ever told her that?" he asked.

"There wouldn't be a point to it...Jace doesn't remember most of what happened that night anyway...I don't like to dwell on it..." Alec answered. "But...now you know why I got so scared when you..."

Magnus nodded and squeezed his hand. "For what its worth, I think what you did and who you are, is amazing. And I could never hate you."

Alec smiled and held his hand. "I don't care what they think...all that matters to me is you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: i do not own these characters**

 **Word Count: 1,113**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

 **Warning: Graphic**

13.

"What's that?" Alec asked looking over Magnus's shoulder.

"I'm applying for a job," the man answered twirling his pen around. "Nothing fancy, just a job in a bar."

"Oh? Doing what?" Alec asked getting a cup of coffee.

"I'd be waiter," Magnus chuckled nudging his own cup forward for a bit more. "You know, carrying food to people."

"I knew that," Alec nodded pouring him some coffee.

"No, you thought it was one of those strip bars," Magnus smiled. "Although I don't know if they'd appreciate the customer's suddenly disappearing one by one."

He was teasing Alec knew. Magnus enjoyed teasing him and he didn't mind it.

"I wouldn't kill them," Alec wrapped his arms around him. "I'd only kill them if they touched you."

He slipped his fingers into the man's robe and stroked his chest lightly feeling the muscles relax more at his touch. "I don't like the thought of them touching you," he whispered in his ear enjoying the shudder he got.

"Is that so?" Magnus asked leaning back against him a little. "Does it make you angry?"

"Furious," Alec nipped at his neck sucking. "You deserve better than their filthy hands." He moved his hands lower slipping them under his waistband. "If I could, I'd tie you the bed and leave you there, just waiting for me all on display."

"That's a nice thought," Magnus gasped spreading his legs. "Would you leave me clothed?"

"If it was cold out I would," Alec nodded moving his hand slowly. "Though if it was warm, I'd leave you just as you are. Would you like that? Being tied up for my pleasure?"

Magnus whined when he pulled his hand away panting a bit.

"Lay on the counter with your legs spread," Alec whispered in his ear pulling away entirely and clearing a space for him.

The other man eagerly obeyed laying the counter, his legs hanging off partially due to his tall height. His robe bunching up a little under him. He was blushing Alec noted. Usually he remained calm and collected even when they were fooling around. But this, the rosy pink in his cheeks was new. He liked it.

"Stay."

Magnus nodded laying on the counter quietly watching him through his lashes.

Alec went over to the duffel bag by the door and unzipped it grabbing a small bag from inside. He set the bag on one of the bar stools and motioned for his wrists.

The other male held them out and watched as he wrapped a zip tie around his wrists before laying them above his head.

"Do you trust me?" Alec asked picking up the bag and laying it on the counter opening it.

"Yes..." Magnus nodded licking his lips tentatively. "Always."

Alec smiled and leaned down giving him a light kiss. "I want to try something...and...if it gets too much for you, you can tell me to stop alright?"

He nodded when he pulled back watching him again.

Alec picked up a small surgical knife. Brand new. He just picked them up today. He straddled the man beneath him feeling his hardness pressing into his thigh and pointed the tip of his knife at his chest. He wanted to cut deep, he wanted to mark him but he knew he couldn't. There would be scars, Magnus hated scars.

He pressed the tip of the knife down into his skin and dragging it down his chest watching the beads of blood pool to the surface.

Magnus shuddered beneath him but didn't say anything. His eyes fluttered as Alec leaned down and licked the trail of blood.

Alec sat up and licked his lips.

"You taste so good," Alec murmured leaning down to kiss him again smiling at the gasp against his lips as he cut him again. "So sweet."

Magnus groaned and rubbed their hips together.

Why hadn't he done this sooner? He sat up enticing another whine from the man only to shush him.

"Don't worry," he cooed stroking his cheek.

He made quick work this time, being careful in his strokes. He smiled at his handiwork swiping a finger in the blood and bringing it to the man's lips. He watched him open his mouth and take the finger into his mouth sucking on it.

"God you look so hot," Alec groaned grinding his hips.

Magnus whimpered. "Alec, please," he whined. "Quit being a tease."

Alec chuckled and ground his hips one more time before sitting up more and taking off his pants and shirt.

"Lift your hips," he reached for the lube in the kitchen drawer and poured some into his hand.

He pulled his briefs down and off along with his own boxers and coated his length before positioning himself at his entrance.

Magnus pushed against him a little whining when Alec held his hips in place tsking.

"You have to tell me what you want," Alec instructed.

"I want you Alec, please just fuck me already," Magnus panted.

Alec chuckled pushing in slowly, holding his hips in place not giving him any time to adjust before sliding out and thrusting back in. He was rewarded with a whimper. He kept the pace up enough just tease him. Pulling out fully just as he was ready to climax. He was about to do more thrust knowing it would bring the other man to his release but the sound of the phone ringing caught his attention,

"Alec," Magnus shuddered he wanted to touch him. Feel him. He was sore, and throbbing. "Let the machine get it. Please."

Alec smirked and reached for the phone and pressed talk.

"Hello? This is the Bane residence." He slid two fingers into his already stretched entrance. Watching Magnus's eyes nearly roll back as he stroked the bundle of nerves.

"I'm sorry, he's a bit held up at the moment," he pressed the nerves watching the man struggle to keep his noises quiet. "He won't be free for awhile. But I'll be sure to let him know you called."

He thrust his fingers. Magnus was so close to breaking, just a little more.

"Ragnor Fell," Alec nodded grinning as Magnus let out a particularly loud cry of pleasure as he came. "Sorry, the cats begging for food again."

He pulled his fingers out and nodded into the phone. "Alright. Enjoy your evening."

He hung up and looked down at the man on the counter lying there with a dazed expression. Alec leaned down and kissed him as he finished himself off letting out a groan as Magnus's hand found his length stroking him to climax.

"You're a dirty man Alexander Lightwood," he breathed as they laid on the counter,


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Do you remember the first person you ever killed?"

Alec opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus who was straddling him and smoking a cigarette while tracing the scars on his chest. He wasn't wearing any make up this evening, his hair held back by a red bandanna.

"Hmm?" he blinked a few times to clear his head.

"The first person you ever killed...do you remember who it was?" Magnus put the cigarette out in the astray next to the bed and looked back at him. "I mean...if you don't mind me asking."

"I was 17 when I first killed someone," Alec started after awhile.

He let go of the man as he moved to lay down next to him resting his head on his chest drawing mindless patterns with his nails. He closed his eyes.

"It was by brothers kidnapper, I had found him after we had buried Max and for some reason...I thought that by killing the man who ended my brother's life I would feel better. I followed him to his home and picked the lock. He was passed out on the couch drunk and didn't really wake up until I started cutting his dick off." Alec chuckled a bit and sighed running his fingers through Magnus's hair. "I kept him coherent through the entire ordeal, I explained to him why I was doing this. Why I was going to kill him. After wards I just let him there, they didn't find his body until a week later and by then his body had rotted and been eaten by rats."

"Did you ever tell anyone?"

"I thought about it, I thought about going to the police station and turning myself in. Instead I just wrote it down in a journal. I write down all my kills. I never want to forget them. Forget that feeling of finding something I'm good at."

"You're good at plenty of things."

Alec chuckled and opened his eyes giving the man a kiss. "I don't think sex really counts."

"It always counts," Magnus purred kissing back. "Thank you for telling me...And if I ever pry you can let me know."

"I'll answer any question you ask. I only want to be honest with you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. I sort of had a bit of writers block on this story. I hope you like this one though :) And soon we will find out about what happened to the people who attacked Magnus.**

 **Note: This one is sort of a flashback type of chapter.**

 **Word Count: 432**

 **Pairing: Alec/Magnus**

 **15:**

Alec made a mistake. He never made mistakes. He planned everything down to a T. What he didn't plan on was a neighbor calling the police about a noise complaint. He swore and quickly cleaned up the mess of the apartment he was working in dumping everything into the dumpster shoving the blood gloves into the back pocket of his jeans. Only he made a mistake. He left his phone inside. On the counter. He swore and practically sprinted to the apartment to grab his phone only to freeze seeing the door ajar and Jace and a fellow officer going into the apartment.

He ran the opposite way and drove. He wasn't sure where he was going until he got to the cemetery. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there until there was a tap on the window and he saw Jace's face through the window. His phone in his hand.

"I think we need to talk," Jace said.

Alec nodded mutely and got out shutting the car door swallowing thickly. "Probably…"

They walked through the graves quietly his phone still in the other's hand. Alex felt sick to his stomach and oddly relieved at the same time.

"I thought you were getting help," Jace said breaking the silence. "You told me you were getting help."

"They only wanted to pump me full of drugs," Alec replied putting his hands in his pockets. "It only made things worse."

Jace grew silent. "You...does he know?" He said 'he' with a slight tinge of disgust making Alec ball his hands into fists involuntarily.

"His name is Magnus," Alec replied. "And yes, he knows." He accepts me, was the unspoken thought.

"And h...Magnus hasn't left?"

"He understands, i don't know how but he does..." Alec answered. "He doesn't talk about it, we don't talk about." That was a lie. They talked about it every time Alec came back to the apartment high on a post kill rush kill and a ten minute shower would turn in forty five minutes of pure sex that resulted in claw marks on his back and bite marks everywhere he could reach.

Jace nodded and held out the phone. "You...you should be more careful."

Alec took the phone putting it in his pocket already planning to buy a new phone. He could put it under an old victim's name. Victor.

Jace turned and walked away quietly getting into a car and driving away. Only once he was gone did Alec hunch over and vomit.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I am soooooooo sooooo sorry for not posting another chapter sooner. I got really busy and had a bit of writers block but here is a new chapter :) this one's in Magnus's POV...I've also been toying with the idea of writing another verison of this but with Magnus as a cannibal. Lemme know what you guys think :)

 **16:**

Magnus looked up as Alec walked out of the bathroom dressed in his signature black attire. Black jeans, a black tank top with a grey zip up hoodie and a pair of black boots.

He knew there would be a needle tucked into both boots to subdue his victim. One in case they didn't go down or he missed the vein. Not that Alec ever missed.

He was good at what he did, Magnus found. He was always clean and quick. He only made them suffer if they deserved it. In Alec's eyes, you either deserved a quick death, or you paid for your sins.

"Will you be gone long?" Magnus asked lighting his cigarette.

"Probably. I have work later," Alec answered walking over. "I may just dispose of the body at the cemetery."

Magnus nodded and held the cigarette out the window to flick out the ash.

"Be careful," He said.

Alec smiled and leaned down giving him a kiss. "I always am."

Magnus watched him go and took another drag of the cigarette before putting it out and shutting the window.

He stood up and stretched going to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He pressed the intercom as someone buzzed the doorbell.

"Bane residence," he greeted.

"Hey, its Alec's brother. Jace."

"Yes. Blonde. I know who you are. Alec's not here."

"I know...I wanted to talk to you. Can I come up?"

Magnus buzzed him in and finished making his tea walking over to the door at the knocking.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked walking over to the couch.

"I was hoping we could talk," Jace answered shutting the door. "About Alec."

"If you've come to tell me to stop dating him then you can show yourself the door."

"I could care less about the two of you dating or fucking or what ever it is you're doing."

"Dating. We're dating…" Magnus replied drinking his tea.

He eyed the blond carefully. Red rimmed eyes, slightly slurred speech. He was a bit drunk. Magnus kept his distance. Drink cops were not his favorite.

"Right. Dating…" the blond nodded and sat down. "Look, I know you know about Alec. He needs help. But he won't listen to me, so maybe you can persuade him to get some help."

"What are you talking about?" Magnus tried to play dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about," Jace answered. "You may be a whore but you're not dumb."

"No need for name calling."

"Shut up."

"I think you go."

Magnus stood up and started to walk to the door. He tried not to trip as the blond grabbed his arm and kept him in place.

"You know, you're not half bad looking," he looked Magnus over and pulled the man into his lap. "How much?"

"Not for sale," Magnus said getting up.

"You're always for a sale." Jace got up and followed him to the kitchen. "How about a freebie then? Family discount."

"I'm not going to fuck you if that's what you want. Go some where else for that."

"I'd rather see why Alec likes you. He doesn't have to know. Or he could. He doesn't seem to care you bend over for other men and woman

Why should he care if you do it for me?"

"Because you're his brother."

Magnus walked around the other side of the counter and made a bee line for the bedroom going to shut the door.

Jace, while drunk, used the bulk of his weight and managed to get the door open before Magnus could slide the lock into place.

"Just a quickie. I promise you'll like it," Jace said sauntering forward.

He frowned at the lack of response and then smirked. "Fine. Either sleep with me, or I'll make sure Alec is on the first train to the looney bin. He's killed a lot of people. He'll go away for a long long time."

"You wouldn't," Magnus paused.

"I'm an officer of the law. How much you wanna bet?" He smirked. "Come here. Now."

Magnus walked over and tried his best not to react as Jace grabbed him by the hips and pushed him down onto the bed. The blond hovered over him.

"Don't worry, I know you like it rough," he told him.

* * *

"Magnus!"

Magnus shot up in the bathtub water spilling over the sides and onto the tile floor. He blinked a little groggy and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Alec?" He asked. "What are you doing home? What time is it?"

"It's five in the morning...how long have you been in the bathtub?"

"Five? Oh...I must've fallen asleep..."

"That's not answering my question," Alec frowned. "How long have you been in the bathtub?"

"Few hours I think..." he answered.

Alec put his hand in the water and pulled it out. "The water's freezing," he said getting up. "Out. Come on."

Magnus sighed and carefully got up wrapping the offered towel around his waist and another to dry his hair. He followed Alec out to the bedroom and finished drying off throwing on a pair of clothes and sitting on the freshly made bed.

"What's the matter?" Alec asked changing out of his work clothes and pulling on some sweats. "I didn't forget an anniversary did I?"

"No, nothing of that sort," Magnus answered. "Just tired I suppose. I didn't get much sleep."

"You're lying," Alec frowned sitting next to him. "What's the matter? You can tell me."

"Your brother stopped by...Jace..."

"What did he do?" Alec asked.

"I...I can't," Magnus shook his head. "If he-"

"What. Did. He. Do?"

"He was drunk...and he wasn't taking no for an answer...I'm sorry..."

"I'm not mad at you," Alec shook his head. "I'm mad at him. I'm going to kill him."

"No! Please, if he finds out I told you he'll send you to prison."

"And incriminate himself?" Alec said. "He wouldn't."

"What makes you so sure?" Magnus asked.

"Because he's going to be promoted to Captain soon and he knows that if I go to jail they'll investigate our past to see if he knew, and he does so he'll be sent to jail and kicked off the force. But after I kill him."

"Alec, please don't," Magnus shook his head. "Just, please, leave it be."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. "I just want you, to him go away."

"I can do that," Alec leaned forward and kissed him deeply gently easing him down on to the mattress.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am soooooooo sooooo sorry for not posting another chapter sooner. I got really busy and had a bit of writers block but here is a new chapter :) this one's in Magnus's POV...I've also been toying with the idea of writing another verison of this but with Magnus as a cannibal. Lemme know what you guys think :)

This one's kinda short but the next one will be long. A little domestic/fluff chapter and a delve more into Magnus's past. probably his pov too

 **17:**

"You son of a bitch," Alec punched Jace square in the jaw causing the blond to stagger back a few paces.

"Christ Alec, what the fuck?" Jace rubbed his jaw.

"Magnus told me what you did. Clary suddenly isn't enough for you?" Alec spat.

"Alec, calm down," Jace said. "And keep your voice down."

"Keep my voice down? Are you shitting me? I should cave your fucking skull in for what you did. Or better yet. Why don't I tell Clary how you fucked my boyfriend? How about that huh?"

"Leave Clary out of this."

"Leave Clary out of this? You brought her into this the second you slept with Magnus."

"I was drunk, it's not like he was complaining about it."

Alec threw another punch but Jace caught his wrist. The older male kneed the blond in the groin and pushed him back.

"Stay the fuck away from Magnus or I swear I will tell Clary everything."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am soooooooo sooooo sorry for not posting another chapter sooner. I got really busy and had a bit of writers block but here is a new chapter :) this one's in Magnus's POV...I've also been toying with the idea of writing another verison of this but with Magnus as a cannibal. Lemme know what you guys think :)

 **18:**

 _"Well aren't you quite the looker."_

 _Magnus glanced up from his drink at the man leaning against the bar checking him out. He was tall, dark green eyes, tan skin and blond hair. A bit muscular for his taste but not so much it couldn't be ignored._

 _"Why thank you," Magnus replied finishing off his drink. "And who might you be?"_

 _"Valentine," the man answered. "Can I buy you a drink?"_

 _"I've never been one to turn down a drink from a handsome man," he smiled. "I'm Magnus."_

 _"It's nice to meet you Magnus," he replied sitting down and paying the bartender for their drinks. "What do you say we continue this up in my room."_

 _"Lead the way."_

 _Magnus followed the man upstairs and into his hotel room. There three other guys sitting around playing a few card games._

 _"How much?" Valentine asked reaching for his wallet._

 _"How much for what?" Magnus asked looking a little confused._

 _"How much for all of us? You know, how much will it cost for all of us to take a turn with you?"_

 _"Turn with o...Oh I'm-"_

 _"Would five hundred do?" he interrupted holding out the bills._

 _"You must have me confused...I'm not a hooker..." Magnus shook his head backing up towards the door._

 _"Now hold on just a minute," the man grabbed his arm. "As I recall I bought you a few drinks, I'm entitled to a little compensation for that. So how about you and your tight little ass do some compensating."_

 _Magnus winced a little as he was yanked towards the bed._

 _"Let me go or I'll scream," he warned._

 _"Scream all you want, I don't give a shit," he said shoving him onto the bed two three other men quickly moving in to hold him down before he could get free._

 _"Let me go," he tried to kick the guy but found both legs held down._

Magnus shot up in bed gripping the sheets tightly in his hands trying to calm down his racing his heartbeat. His stomach recoiled and he shoved the blankets off himself before going to the bathroom and dropping down to his knees emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He wiped his mouth and flushed leaning back against the wall burrying his face into his chest.

"Magnus?"

He felt Alec brush his hair back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I didn't mean to wake you..."

"It's obviously something, you can tell me."

Alec put his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Just a bad dream...I'll take a few sleeping pills and I'll be fine..." Magnus didn't want to lie but it wasn't Alec's burden.

"Magnus, Magnus look at me."

He looked up reluctantly meeting his gaze.

"You can tell me," Alec assured him.

"Remember...how...how you asked me how I got into this...?" Magnus leaned back again.

"Someone mistook you for one..." Alec answered.

Magnus gave him a small smile. "I told them I wasn't, I tried to leave, he said I owed him compensation for buying all my drinks...two drinks he bought me...he pushed me onto the bed and his friends held me down. I tried to scream, they gagged me and then each of them took their sweet time...his friends left after...he apologized, let me shower, had my clothes cleaned bought me breakfast the next morning...we went out for a while...he would uh...he'd get me drunk, and then he'd let his friends take turns with me...sometimes I'd sober up and I just laid there, praying for something to happen, for the guy to suddenly have a heart attack or for Valentine to come to his senses and get the guy off me...and one day he got tired of me, paid me like it was a business transaction and then kicked me to the curb."

"What did you do?" Alec asked softly.

"I got drunk, the next morning I wake up some guys leaving a few bills on the nightstand of the hotel, thanking me for a nice night and left...and the rest is history," Magnus shrugged.

"You didn't report it?"

"I thought about it...plenty of times...but I couldn't...I was scared...If I went back to him I knew it would happen again and I didn't want it to."

"I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again. I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I am soooooooo sooooo sorry for not posting another chapter sooner. I got really busy and had a bit of writers block but here is a new chapter :) I have also posted Eat Me a story similar to this where Magnus is a cannibal

 **19:**

 _"_ Let's elope," Alec said as he walking into the apartment. "Let's go to Paris and get married."

"You want to elope?" Magnus asked. "Why?"

"Why not? We've been together for almost a year and a half now right? I mean do you not want to get married?" Alec asked sitting next to him on the couch. "Because we don't have to...we could just go to Paris for a bit. You've always wanted to go right?"

"I have yes, what brought this on?"

"I want to spend time with you."

"You want to elope in Paris, and spend time together...how can I say no to that?"

"So is that a yes?" Alec asked.

"Yes, it's a yes," Magnus answered smiling.

"Good. Because I already bought tickets," Alec replied handing him the envelope. "We leave on Wednesday afternoon and we'll be in Paris for a month and a half."

"Wednesday? Alec I won't be able to pack for a month and half in twelve hours."

"Just pack the essentials. I'll buy you whatever you want."

"What ever I want? Are you sure about that? You know I'm not cheap right?" Magnus asked.

"Only the best for you," Alec answered kissing him. "Whatever you want I'll buy it."

"One of these day's you're going to have to tell me just how rich you really are," Magnus smiled. "Or I'm going to just keep guessing until you tell me."

"It's enough to spoil you until the day we die," Alec told him. "Is that good enough for you?"

"I suppose it'll suffice," he replied nodding. "Why don't you order some take out and I will see if I can manage to pack only two suitcases."

"Would you like some help?"

"I have a feeling, the suitcases won't get packed and we'll wind up undressed," Magnus answered.

"Then I will stay out here and be un-distracting as possible," Alec told him.

He watched Magnus go into the bedroom and grabbed the phone to order them something to eat. He set the phone down and picked up the magazine Magnus had been reading and flipped through it while reclining on the couch.

"By the way, the whole 'let's elope' thing was a very shitty proposal," Magnus called from the bedroom. "I mean you didn't even get a ring."

"Check the top drawer of the dresser right on top," Alec smiled.

"Alec...it's beautiful..." Magnus said walking out of the bedroom.

He got up and walked over putting his arm around him and kissed his temple. "Allow me." He took the ring out of the box and slid it on his finger before looking at him. "I know it's nothing fancy...but I thought you'd like it."

"I love it," Magnus smiled kissing him.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am soooooooo sooooo sorry for not posting another chapter sooner. I got really busy and had a bit of writers block but here is a new chapter :) I have also posted Eat Me a story similar to this where Magnus is a cannibal

What do you guys think of the title change?

 **20:**

"Alec…what are you doing here?"

He looked up from his coffee and saw Isabelle standing in front of him with her hands in her pockets. He opened his mouth to speak but was saved from stammering out a lie as Magnus walked over.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh um Izzy, this is Magnus…we just got married. Magnus, this is my younger sister. Isabelle," he answered.

"The one who's studying fashion," he smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You got married?" Isabelle asked looking at Alec. "When?"

"Two hours ago," he answered sitting up.

"Two hours ago? Are you fucking serious? You come to Paris, get married to some guy and you don't even call me?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Do mom and dad know? Does Jace know?"

"Jace and I aren't speaking together…not after what he did, mom and dad want nothing to do with me, and you expect me to call you? When was the last time you picked up the phone to call me huh?" He stood up and left some money for the coffee before grabbing Magnus's hand and pulling him away.

"Everything okay…?" Magnus asked.

"I haven't seen my sister in almost five years and she expects me to call her to tell her I'm in Paris? How was I supposed to know she was in Paris? Fucking bull shit is what it is-"

Magnus covered Alec's mouth with his hand. "First of all, there are kids in the vicinity, even if they can't understand the words coming out of your mouth, I can. Secondly, take a deep breath and calm down."

He uncovered his mouth and Alec sighed running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. We're in Paris, we just got married we should be having our honeymoon and having sex and sight seeing."

"Well we can do two out of the three now, and then do the third later," Magnus smiled.

"You wanna have sex while we sight see?" Alec teased.

"No, I want to enjoy our honeymoon while we sight see. The sex will be tonight. I picked out something extra special just for you~"

"Well I can't wait." Alec smiled and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Alec glanced over at Mangus as he quietly pulled on his shoes and grabbed the keys leaving the hotel room. He tucked his hands into his jacket pockets and took the elevator down to the lobby where he met Isabelle.

"There a reason you're calling me at two in the morning?" he asked.

"I called Jace," she answered. "You married a hooker."

"He is not a hooker, he's an escort and he's not currently doing it," he told her. "I can marry who I want."

"But him?"

"What's wrong with him? I love him, he loves me, what's the big deal?"

"Love? Alec he sleeps with people for money. Do you really want to be married to someone like that?"

"As I recall, it's my life, I can like who I want, I can marry who I want, and if they so happen to sleep with people for money? So what. I don't care...Did Jace also tell you he forced Magnus to sleep with him by threatening to send me to jail?"

"Alec-"

"I'm sorry Izzy...I can't," he held up his hands. "Tell mom and dad what you want when you talk to them. I'm no longer apart of the family according to them. I can screw up my life if I want to."

He got back on the elevator's and went back to the room.

"Where'd you go?" Magnus asked as Alec slipped back into bed.

"No where important," he answered wrapping his arm around him. "How about we check out the more fashionable side of Paris tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"I promised you I planned to spoil you while we were here. What sort of husband would I be if I can't do that?"

"You'd still be the perfect husband."

Magnus settled back against him and closed his eyes. "Now go back to sleep. You'll need all your strength for tomorrow."

Alec chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Sweet dreams."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I am soooooooo sooooo sorry for not posting another chapter sooner. I got really busy and had a bit of writers block but here is a new chapter :) I have also posted Eat Me a story similar to this where Magnus is a cannibal

What do you guys think of the title change?

 **21:**

 _Alec picked up his coffee cup and leaned back in his chair. He glanced up as Magnus walked into the room with a towel hanging low on his hips. He peeked at him from over his newspaper and watched the way his hips swayed to the music playing on the radio as he poured himself some coffee and ate a few grapes as he bent down to grab some cream from the lower shelf._

 _"Morning sunshine," Alec greeted catching his gaze. "Someone looks happy."_

 _"Am I not allowed to be happy?" he asked walking over._

 _Alec set his newspaper down and grabbed him by the towel and pulled him into his lap wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed him softly and smiled. "I suppose it is a good morning."_

 _Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Did you fill out the forms? They need to be in the mail today or else-"_

 _Alec shushed him with a hand over his mouth. "They are signed, sealed and ready to be delivered."_

 _"You think they'll accept us? I mean...even through we're both male? Even though...you're a lawyer?"_

 _Alec laughed. "You think they won't let us adopt because I'm a lawyer?"_

 _"Well...Not everyone likes lawyers," Magnus said standing up and drinking some of his coffee. "Alec...Alec..._ Alec?!"

Alec blinked trying to get his eyes to focus. He heard yelling, crying, people screaming. Magnus appeared in his vision, he was saying something. He couldn't understand what. His eyes slid closed and he heard silence.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I am soooooooo sooooo sorry for not posting another chapter sooner. I got really busy and had a bit of writers block but here is a new chapter :) I have also posted Eat Me a story similar to this where Magnus is a cannibal

What do you guys think of the title change?

 **22:**

Alec groaned softly as he felt himself coming too. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He struggled to sit up and slumped back against the pillows breathing hard.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Ligthwood," the doctor greeted noticing he was awake.

"Magnus? Where's Magnus?" he asked trying to sit up more.

"Who sir?" the doctor asked.

"My husband," he ground out as he pulled himself into sitting position. "Where is he?"

"Oh, that gentleman, he's speaking with the police," the doctor answered.

"Why?" Alec frowned at the change of tone.

"He was covered in your blood. Why else would he be speaking to them?" The man answered matter of fact.

"Well get him away from the police and get him in here," Alec told him.

"It's alright doc. I got it handled," Jace interrupted the man. He gritted his teeth a little as Magnus shoved past him and went over to Alec's side sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"You shouldn't-"

Alec cut him off with a glare and the doctor quietly left the room. He turned his attention back to Magnus and frowned at the stitches along his forehead. "You can leave too Jace. I may be in a hospital bed but I'm still pissed at you."

Jace huffed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"What happened to your forehead?" he asked. "And your eye?"

"Don't worry about it," Magnus brushed off. "I was so worried about you."

"What happened? I don't remember anything?" he sighed.

"We went out for dinner and on our way out I went to the bathroom while you waited outside with the car and I...I came out and these people were just...there was so much blood...," Magnus shook his head and buried his face into his neck. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Shh, shh it's okay," Alec ran his fingers through his hair. "It's alright." He kissed his temple.

"I wanted to be here, but they wouldn't let me sit with you since our marriage isn't legal in New York..." he told him.

"I'm not going to let them kick you out. You are staying with here with me. I promise," he turned his face so they could look at each other and kissed him. "Now, tell me what happened here." He gently touched the stitches and the bruise on his cheek.

"One of my old client's wasn't pleased that I ran off and got married," he answered. "Don't worry, I put him in his place with some hard discipline."

Alec sighed. "I know it's not my place...but you know I can take care of you right? I can take care of both of us with out you having to sell your body," he shifted a little bit pressing the button for more morphine and coaxed Magnus into laying down with him.

"You are my husband, and if you want me to quit, I will," Magnus told him. "You're the only man I want to make feel good."

"Really? Just like that?" Alec asked.

"Just like that," Magnus answered. "I'd do anything for you Alec. If I could've taken that bullet for you I would've."

Alec kissed him. "You should get some sleep."

"What about the nurses and the doctors?" he asked.

"I'll deal with them, you just rest okay?" he answered.

Magnus nodded a little and wrapped his arm around him gently closing his eyes. "Wake me up if you need anything okay?"

Alec chuckled and nodded. "Sure."

He looked down at the bandages wrapped around right his hand and tried to close his hand in a fist and winced giving up and letting it lie flat next to him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

 _Just breathe Alec, no use getting mad now. You're an adult, you will settle this one you heal,_ he promised himself.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I am soooooooo sooooo sorry for not posting another chapter sooner. I got really busy and had a bit of writers block but here is a new chapter :) I have also posted Eat Me a story similar to this where Magnus is a cannibal

What do you guys think of the title change?

 **23:**

Alec grunted and thew the kitchen knife down onto the kitchen counter and tried to flex his hand.

"Damn it!" He covered his face with his hands wanting to pull his hair out.

"Alec, the doctor told you not to push yourself," Magnus frowned and picked up the knife.

He put it in the sink.

"I can't even butter a piece of fucking toast," he ground out. "I can't even, just fuck it all."

"Alec-"

"No. I don't want to hear 'oh Alec, just take it easy,' or 'Alec just calm down' I don't want sympathy. I want those men to pay for what they did. I want them dead. I want them cut up in tiny little pieces, I want their heads on spikes, I want them to suffer, I want them to beg for the mercy they know they won't get. I want to carve their bodies while they're still alive I want-"

"You won't get anything," Magnus interrupted. "If you don't follow the doctors orders and let your hand heal. I know it's hard, I know it sucks feeling like you can't do anything, but you can, it's just...these things take time. And I will help you as much as you want me to, and I will leave you alone if you want me too. I will do what ever you want. Hell, I'll be your punching bag if you need it. But believe me when I tell you, you will have their heads on spikes, and they're bodies chopped up into tiny little pieces when your hand is healed."

He walked over and kissed him. He took his hands and led him over to the couch and made him sit down. He parted his legs and got on his knees in front of him starting to untie his sweat pants and pulling them down along with his boxers.

"Magnus-"

"Hush. Just relax."

Magnus leaned down and licked his length slowly peeking up at him through his lashes. He wrapped a hand around the base of and stroked him while sucking on the tip. Alec let out a small groan and closed his eyes leaning his head back. He shuddered as Magnus started bobbing his head taking him deeper into his throat. He grabbed a fist full of his hair with his good hand and pulled moaning at the vibrations around his member as the other male groaned.

He tightened his grip as he neared his release holding him in place as he came into his mouth letting out a small whimper as Magnus teased his head with his tongue while he swallowed. He released him when he finished and Magnus sat back licking his lips.

"You were really backed up weren't you," Magnus teased gently.

Alec pulled his boxers back up and patted his lip. "Sit."

He sat down in his lap and folded his hands in his lap and Alec had to smile. "I'm not the school principal you know," he teased wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. It's just...this hand is useless..."

"It's not useless," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I can't butter toast, I can't jerk off, I can't hold anything in it, I can't use it to slap your ass which we both enjoy, I can't do anything with it..." Alec frowned.

"You will be able to butter toast, and I will give you as many blow jobs and hand jobs as you want when ever you want, and as much as you enjoy slapping my ass, you can use your left hand. You will be back to using your right hand in no time Alec. You heard the doctor, just lots of practice and the therapy and you'll be good as new in months," he replied.

"What if it's not?" Alec asked. "What if I'm never able to use it again?"

"Don't think like that," Magnus answered. "Because you will."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're Alexander Lightwood, the man I love, the man I married and the man who kills people like an artist."

"I still think you're crazy for marrying me..." Alec sighed smiling a bit. "A serial killer..."

"Whom, I think it'd be crazy not to...actually I might a little crazy," Magnus shrugged and smiled giving him another kiss. "Feel better?"

"Pretty sure if I didn't you'd resort to hitting me," Alec chuckled.

"I wouldn't hit you," Magnus rolled his eyes and got up. "Now you just sit there on the couch, and I will finish lunch."

"If you insist..." Alec sighed sitting up a little.

"I do. It's my turn to wait on you hand and foot so enjoy," Magnus smiled as he went to the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm thinking double date for the next chapter and Ragnor meeting Alec for the first time ~

 **24:**

Alec wrinkled his nose as he smelled the bottle of lube in his band and closed the cap putting it back on the shelf before grabbing two bottle of peach flavor and plain dropping them into the basket on his arm.

He put on his sun glasses as he stepped outside after paying and started walking back down the street to the apartment. He took the stairs two at time.

He dropped the bag on the couch and closed the front door and went to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough," Magnus said looking up from his magazine.

Alec grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Are you working tonight?"

"Are you going out tonight?" Magnus asked glancing at the duffel bag by the door.

"Doctor said it was good to fall back into routine right? Help with my hand exercises."

"Can I come…?" Magnus asked.

Alec thought about if before nodding. "I could use a pretty distraction. That is if you don't mind showing off your skills…"

"If that's what you need I'm happy to help," Magnus nodded. "What time do you need my ready?"

"Say nine?" Alec offered.

Magnus nodded. "Join me for a shower?"

"How can I say no to the offer?" Alec smiled as Magnus took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

* * *

Alec sat in his car as he watched Magnus approach his first target in almost two months. The man was a cop. A dirty cop. He worked deals on the side. Selling drugs and taking the profit. He had killed a few people, blamed it on innocents.

Magnus was laying it on thick and getting the desired effect. He had chosen a dark blue mid thigh skirt with lace along the bottom. And paired it with a black tight tank top. His hair was styled in a way it covered his left eye partially.

His shoes were a pair of red five inch heels. His make up was red lipstick, black eyeliner, blue eye shadow. He had dressed for Alec. Not the target who had a thing for cross dressers.

He started the car as they began walking down the street. He was taking him to the house of a last victim. The first one Alec had killed in front of Magnus. He thought it was romantic.

Alec drove on ahead and used his key to get into the house and made sure everything was all set up before sitting and waiting.

"The fuck are you?" The guy frowned when he saw Alec sitting in the chair in front of the bed.

"It's alright," Magnus assured. "My boyfriend likes to watch." He nudged the man towards the bed.

The man eyed Alec skeptically and Alec remained silent. Magnus caught the man's attention and kissed him before reclining on the bed and holding up one of his legs.

The man suddenly forgot about Alec and almost pounced on Magnus eager to cater to each little thing Magnus wanted.

Removing his shoes, his shirt, his jewelry. But Magnus stopped him when he went for the skirt. He sat up and reached under taking off the silk briefs he wore underneath and dropped them on the floor.

Alec watched catching Magnus's gaze at random seeing the smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. He got up and walked around to the foot of the bed and took the knife he had tucked into the back of his pants and grabbed the man by the hair and pulled backwards dragging him off of Magnus and onto the floor.

His swears were cut off as Alec sliced his neck in one clean movement. He chocked as he fell to the side blood quickly pouring from the wound and staining the carpet.

Magnus sat up and looked over the edge of the bed. He yelped as Alec pushed him back and pinned his hands above his head.

"I really hate how you know how to push my buttons," he stroked his cheek with the tip off the knife before dropping it on the floor and kissing him.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I'm thinking double date for the next chapter and Ragnor meeting Alec for the first time~

Magnus and Alec giving it a go at being normal. Will it last?

 **25:**

Alec drank some of his coffee and settled back in his chair as he watched Magnus lounge outside in the hammock through the windows of the beach house. He was wearing his purple silk robe with a pair of black boxer briefs. One leg dangling over the edge of the hammock swinging back and forth and a cigarette between his fingers.

"It's nice here," Alec said getting up and joining him. "Quiet."

"I told you that you'd like it," Magnus smiled as Alec joined him in the hammock.

Alec rolled his eyes and put his arm around him. "We could always stay here...start over."

"It's to small a town...and no decent shopping centers," Magnus wrinkled his nose.

"But we could have a house...a nice house...maybe get a dog-"

"Live the white picket fence life?" Magnus interrupted.

"It sounds kinda appealing right?" Alec asked looking at him. "We could have a normal life..."

"Normal as in you don't kill anyone and I don't accompany you on said kills? We live in a house with a picket fence, you get a normal job, I'll be the trophy husband you've always dreamed of?"

"Sounds crazy when you put it that way," Alec chuckled. "But it's not a bad idea right? Maybe even one day we could adopt?"

"You...really want to do this?" Magnus asked. "Be a normal couple?"

"I do..." Alec nodded. "It...sounds appealing to me."

Magnus smiled and moved to sit with either leg on either side of him and leaned down to give him a kiss. "If it sounds appealing to you then it sounds appealing to me. Let's give it a shot."

"You mean that?" Alec asked.

"Of course I do," Magnus answered.

Alec leaned up and kissed him wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm thinking double date for the next chapter and Ragnor meeting Alec for the first time~

Magnus and Alec giving it a go at being normal. Will it last?

 **26:**

Alec blinked at the sun coming in from the curtains and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked over and saw Magnus somewhat sprawled out on the bed with the sheets bunched up around his waist, one arm thrown over Alec's waist the other tucked under his head. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of his head before quietly slipping out of bed and going into the bathroom.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth before pulling on some sweats over his boxers and a t-shirt. He slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his keys before leaving through the back door and breathed in the fresh air.

Alec felt oddly relaxed as he started jogging down the street. He smiled at the neighbors and waved taking a left and heading towards town.

Three months. That's how long they had been living in the Hampton's. Magnus protested at first, the houses were expensive, everything was expensive, but after Alec showed him the small cottage he found for them. Magnus fell in love. He thought it was perfect, Alec was just glad he was happy.

It as two stories with a small garage and a basement. A large open backyard with an a patio for barbecuing, an in ground pool, a garden off to the side. The inside of the house as open and with so many window's. The second floor had a master bedroom with it's own bathroom, an office and a guest bedroom and bathroom off to the side.

The first floor had an office, a nice medium sized office, an open living room great for parties, a large kitchen with black granite counters and white stone floor with a breakfast nook.

He smiled again and slowed to a walk as he neared Magnus's favorite bakery and got his favorite before jogging back home. He smelled coffee and inhaled deeply.

"Mm morning to you too," Magnus relaxed against him as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Got your favorite," Alec said setting the treats on the counter.

"Made your favorite," Magnus replied holding up a cup of coffee. "Nice and fresh."

He kissed his neck and squeezed his hips. "I love you."

"Love you more," Magnus said turning around to kiss him.

Alec picked him up and set him on the counter standing between his legs and opened his robe.

"Alec, the landscaper's supposed to be here in an hour," Magnus leaned back on his hands.

"Just wanna look at you," Alec promised stroking his sides as he kissed him. "Just enjoy this moment."

Magnus smiled and wrapped his leg's around his waist. "You know what time you'll be home from work? I'll cook your favorite."

"Seven at the latest," Alec answered nuzzling his neck.

"I'll get us a nice bottle of wine to go with it," Magnus added.

"Anything before 1960," Alec leaned up and kissed him. "I'm gonna shower before work."

Magnus nodded and gave him another kiss before heading upstairs to get ready. He picked up his coffee and crossed his legs sighing happily into his mug.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I'm thinking double date for the next chapter and Ragnor meeting Alec for the first time~

Magnus and Alec giving it a go at being normal. Will it last?

Sorry this one's short :/ I promise the next one will be longer.

 **27:**

Alec smiled as Magnus wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Steak's smell great," he handed him a beer.

"You're the one who seasoned everything, I'm just cooking it," Alec replied. "When're Ragnor and Raphael supposed to be here?"

"Soon, Ragnor just called, said they're about fifteen minutes away," Magnus answered. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Alec answered.

"That's not what I meant," Magnus replied. "How are you doing? How's...domesticity suiting you?"

"It's...not bad," Alec admitted. "It's still taking some time to get used to it, but I'm doing good."

Magnus nodded and kissed his cheek. "Don't hesitate to tell me if that changes okay?"

"I won't," Alec kissed him. "Promise."

* * *

"So, I feel a little insulted," Ragnor said leaning against the deck railing.

"Oh? Why's that?" Alec asked drinking some of his beer.

"You go off and marry my friend and you didn't even ask my permission," he answered. "Wasn't very nice of you."

"I...I'm sorry...?" Alec replied awkwardly. "I wasn't really told I had to ask..."

"He's just messing with you," Magnus told him. He walked over with Raphael. "It just means that he likes you."

"You take all the fun out of this," Ragnor sighed and wrapped an arm around Raphael. "Can't believe you got hitched...Never thought it'd happen."

"Guess all it took was the right guy," Magnus smiled.

Alec wrapped his arm around him. "Don't let his act full you, I'm the lucky one here...I didn't even think he'd say yes."

"How'd you guys meet?" Raphael asked.

"At a coffee shop," Magnus answered. "We had coffee together almost every night and one thing led to another and here we are...Wouldn't change it for the world."

"I don't know...I might change a few things," Alec admitted.

"Really? Like what?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know...less clothes maybe," Alec answered. _Less killing..._ was the unspoken thought.

Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Ragnor said standing up. "We should do this again sometime."

"Call whenever to set up a time," Magnus replied getting up. "We're free weekend's, and Alec's schedule is flexible."

Alec kept his arm around him as they walked Ragnor and Raphael to the door. He smiled and waved and kissed Magnus once they were gone, wrapping his arms around him.

"What was that for?" Magnus asked once he pulled away.

"I'm just happy," he answered honestly.


	28. Chapter 28

Magnus and Alec giving it a go at being normal. Will it last?

 **28:**

Alec quietly closed the front door behind him as he walked inside and set his keys in the dish while taking a few calming deep breaths. He started to run a hand through his hair but stopped and went to the side hall bathroom locking the door and using a towel to turn on the faucet before washing his hands off. He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey sweet pea," Magnus smiled and set down his magazine. "How was work?"

"There's a dead body in my trunk..." Alec said. "It was an accident...I...I think..." Alec sank to his knees. "I fucked up..."

"Alec, hey," Magnus got on the floor and cupped his face making him look at him. "Just tell me what happened okay?"

"I don't know. I just...honestly Magnus I have no idea. We were talking and then...blood. And he was dead and I fucked up. I fucked up so bad," Alec dug his fingers into his palms. "Fuck. What am I going to do?"

"We're going to bury him," Magnus said. "In the back yard and we're going to buy flowers. Roses and orchid's okay? Alec look at me."

Alec looked up at him and Magnus brushed his hair back. "Just breathe Alec okay? Can you do that?"

He nodded a little and took a few deep breaths. "I'll...I'll get the body..."

They stood up and Alec went back out to the car. He opened the trunk and carefully lifted the body out and carried it inside. Magnus was already in the back yard with a shovel.

"Let me do that," Alec half set, half dropped the body onto the ground and went over to get the shovel. "You just, sit and look pretty okay? Please?"

Magnus let him take the shovel and went inside to fix them drinks. Alec went over to the empty flower beds and started digging. He stripped the body and dumped into into the whole and covered it up with dirt.

"We have to burn everything," Alec said sitting on the patio. "His clothes...wallet."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow okay?" Magnus replied sitting next to him and offering him a glass.

Alec nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry..."


	29. Chapter 29

Magnus and Alec giving it a go at being normal. Will it last?

Sorry this one's super short but the next one is going to be long

 **29.**

Alec came up behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around his waist nuzzling his neck. "The flowers are coming in nicely. The neighbors were admiring them earlier when I was watering the garden."

"The orchids are my favorite. They match your eyes," Magnus smiled as he continued washing the dishes.

"I...I'm sorry...about...I didn't mean for it to happen," Alec sighed leaning his forehead on his shoulder. "Dragging you into this...I...Just wanted us to be happy...normal..."

"I am happy Alec. I have you...We could still be in my crappy apartment for all I care, as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter," Magnus told him.

"You sure you're happy?" Alec asked.

Magnus dried his hands and turned around wrapping his arms around his neck. "I am Alexander. So long as you don't go anywhere, I will be happy."

"I swear that I will never leave you," Alec promised leaning in to kiss him. "We're stuck with each other."


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

"Alec? Do you mind getting the door? I'm sort of busy at the moment," Magnus called from the kitchen. "Please?"

"I got it," Alec replied getting up from the couch.

He walked over to the front door and unlocked it before opening the door. He straightened seeing the police and willed his hands to be still. "Is there something I can help you with officer's?"

"Are you Alexander Lightwood?" the first officer asked.

"Yes...is there something wrong?" he answered.

"Alexander Lightwood, you are under arrest for the murder of John Dell. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You may call your lawyer when you get to the station, if you do not have a lawyer one will be provided for you," the officer said as he cuffed him.

"Alec-"

"They're doing their job. Everything's going to be okay. I promise," Alec interrupted gently.

"You can meet him down at the station," the other officer told Magnus.

"Everything's going to be fine," Alec repeated as the officer's led him out of the house.

* * *

"I'm Officer Woolsey Scott. You can call me Woolsey if you like. Mind if I ask you a few questions about your husband?" the officer asked sitting across from Magnus. "Thirsty by the way? I could get you some coffee? Water? Soda?"

"I've spent enough time in police precincts to know not to accept food or drink from a cop during a little 'friendly' chat," Magnus answered. "I want to see Alexander."

"Soon as he's finished talking to his lawyer," the officer told him. "So, the two of you have been married how long?"

"Six months, we dated almost a year before hand..." Magnus answered.

"You've been together roughly a year and a half? Not really a decent time to get to know someone is it?" Woolsey replied.

"When you know, you know," Magnus said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Does he know you're a prostitute? Sell your body for money? It's against the law you know," Woolsey added. "Be a share if you got locked up wouldn't it? You're an attractive young man. I'm sure you'd become someone's bitch in no time. We have your husband on camera killing the victim, now all we need to do is find the body. Now, obviously you know something. And if you don't want to end up in jail with him, then I suggest you drop the attitude and start talking."

Magnus bit his lip and looked towards the door as it opened and one of the arresting officer's stuck his head into the room. "He confessed. Taking him down to booking now."

"Well, I believe you're free to go then," Woolsey said standing up.

"You said I could see him," Magnus replied.

"And you will. At his arraignment Monday morning," he told Magnus.


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

"Alexander Lightwood. You are charged with involuntary manslaughter. How do you plead?" The judge asked.

"Guilty your honor," Alec answered.

"Are you sure Mr. Lightwood?" the judge asked. "Do you wish to consult your lawyer?"

"No sir," Alec answered.

"You understand that by pleading guilty you waive your right to a trial by a jury of your peers," the judge continued. "And are you pleading guilty because you understand the crime you have committed?"

"Yes sir," Alec nodded.

"Mr. Lightwood, you are sentenced to one year and a half years in prison, with one years probation upon your release," the judge said bring down the gavel.

"Why are you doing this?" Magnus asked walking over to Alec.

"Because I don't want you to be put through all the stress of a trial," Alec answered.

Magnus leaned in and kissed him. "I love you Alec."

"I love you too Magnus. I'll call you when I have the chance," Alec promised.

"You better," Magnus told him.

Alec looked away as the guards led him out of the courtroom.


	32. Chapter 32

Also there is a reason Alec plead guilty so he can skip a trial and cause he's got a plan.

So Magnus's still mad at Alec~

 **32.**

Alec blinked and brought a hand to his cheek feeling the sting from Magnus's slap.

"You bastard," Magnus half sobbed half whispered. "You fucking bastard how could you do this to me? You promised you'd never leave and then you go and do this?" He hugged himself and took a step back as Alec stepped towards him.

"Just what do you think would've happened if we both confessed? We'd both be in here Magnus. And if you were in here with me I'd never leave because I'd be to busy trying to keep everyone in here off of you and I have enough blood on my hands," Alec told him.

"I can handle my own just fine. I was doing fine before I met you," Magnus said.

"You were nearly choked to death the first night we met," Alec replied. "Magnus, babe, I did this to protect you." He stepped towards him again and cupped his face when Magnus didn't move away. "I'm sorry if it pisses you off but if I had the choice to go back and do it again, I would."

"You bastard," Magnus murmured pulling him into a kiss.

Alec dropped his hands to his hips and pulled him against his body. He backed him up to the bed and got on top of him. He pulled his shirt off and began kissing down his chest stopping at the waist band of Magnus's jean's. He made quick work of the button and tugged them off, dropping them on the floor with his shirt and made quick work of his own clothing.

Alec raised an eyebrow seeing the plug and Magnus sat up on his elbows. "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I wouldn't fuck you," he told him.

"God I missed you," Alec said kissing him again. He pulled the plug out and thrust in.

He groaned as Magnus bit his lip and thrust, keeping one hand on Magnus's hip, the other above his head for balance as he moved. Neither lasted very long and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus pulling the blanket up to cover them.

"I think...we're going to need to move," Magnus sighed.

"I assumed so," Alec nodded running his fingers down Magnus's back. "Find a nice piece of land, we could have our own built."

"You want to build a house now?" Magnus asked turning over to look at him. "That will cost thousands of dollars."

"I have thousand's of dollars," Alec replied. "And it'd be all ours."

"You really want to have a house built for us?" Magnus asked.

"I do...give me something to look forward to when I get out of here," Alec answered leaning in to kiss him.

"I suppose I can call a few contractors and get some estimate's," Magnus replied wrapping his arms around his neck.

"We need to get dressed," Alec sighed pressing their forehead's together. "Think you can last a month with out me?"

"No," Magnus chuckled a little. "But I'll manage."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33

Also there is a reason Alec plead guilty so he can skip a trial and cause he's got a plan.

33.

Alec scanned the cafeteria of the prison once he got his tray of food and walked over to a table with a few men seated at it.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"You're Lightwood right? Convicted on manslaughter?" one of the men asked.

"Plead to manslaughter, really murder," Alec shrugged. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead. Name's Valentine," he said.

"Valentine?" Alec asked sitting down. "What're you in for?"

"Got caught running a prostitution ring," he answered. "And taxes. Always get you on the taxes."

Alec chuckled. "Yeah, that'll happen."

"You play softball?" Valentine asked. "A couple of us are going to be playing later on in the yard."

"Played a little in softball. Pitcher though," Alec answered.

"I bet you are," Valentine smirked as he stood up. "I'll keep my eye out for you."

Alec watched him go and he drank his water. "I bet you will," he mused.


	34. Chapter 34

Surprise! I Live lol :) been pretty busy so i just wanted to ask you guys if there was anything in particular you'd like me to update over the weekened :) Feel free to drop it in the comments or pm me

Hope you like the chapter

34.

"I miss you..." Magnus sighed.

"I know, I miss you too," Alec replied. "How are you doing?"

"Lonely," Magnus said. "I'm so used to be with you that it's been a bit harder than normal to get used to sleeping alone..."

"I'm sorry," Alec reached over and squeezed his hand. "I know this isn't easy."

"Doesn't help that that cop is still sniffing around," Magnus sighed.

"Cop?" Alec frowned. "Which one?"

"The...cute blond one...Woolsey Scott," he answered. "He keeps dropping by, asking me questions about you, he is obsessed with you Alec, it's weird...I never spoke to him, just told him to leave."

"Talk to him," Alec said.

"Why?" Magnus frowned.

"Find out why he's so curious about me, I'm interested to know why too," Alec said. "Offer to cook dinner?"

"I really hope you're not suggesting I sleep with him," Magnus said.

"Did you hear me say sleep with him? I just said you could offer to cook him dinner, man like that probably single, and, I can't blame him for finding you attractive," Alec replied. "You don't have to if you want to. But, you said you were lonely and I wouldn't blame you if you were so inclined to have dinner with a nice man."

"He's not nice," Magnus replied. "He threatened to put me in jail because I wouldn't talk..."

"He never would've put you in jail," Alec told him. "Like I said, he finds you attractive."

Magnus bit his lip. "I guess...I could do that..."

Alec reached over and gently ran his fingers down Magnus's cheek, cupping his face and pulling him into a soft kiss. Magnus relaxed at the touch and kissed back. Alec pulled away and smiled.

"I love you. So much, you know that right?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. "You're behaving right?" Magnus asked.

"Course," Alec nodded. "Even made a couple of friends. Petty criminal's, in for robbery, and taxes."

"Just...be careful okay?" Magnus replied.

"I will, don't worry," Alec assured him.


	35. Chapter 35

Surprise! I Live lol :) finally on break from school. Sorry it's been so long. My Malec muse has been asleep so hopefully it wakes up soon

Enjoy the new chapter :)

35.

"I have to admit...I didn't think you'd actually take me up on my offer for dinner," Woolsey said.

"I didn't either," Magnus replied. "It's just, I've been lonely and with Alexander being in prison and this house, it feels emptier now that everything's being all packed up and...and you didn't come to listen to me ramble. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Woolsey assured him. "This must be difficult for you."

"All my neighbors give me this pitying look when I go out..." Magnus sighed.

"I think it's smart that you're moving," Woolsey replied. "I don't think you should stay married to..."

"Alexander?" Magnus finished. "My husband?"

"Men like that can be very dangerous," Woolsey replied. "What would he do if he knew I was over here with you?"

 _He'd slit your throat and let you bleed out for touching me,_ Magnus thought drinking his wine. "What he doesn't know, won't hurt him," he answered. "I mean, I won't tell him. Will you?"

"Not sure there's nothing to tell," Woolsey mused.

"Let me go check on dinner," Magnus said, starting to get up. He finished off his wine as he walked to the kitchen and set the glass down.

"Did he know you were a prostitute?" Woolsey asked, leaning in the kitchen doorway. "That how you two met?"

"Yes," Magnus answered. "He knew., but never asked me to have sex with him...in that way."

"And if I asked you to have sex with me in that way, would you?" He asked walking over.

"If you mean asking me to have sex with you, a police officer, for money," Magnus answered. "Then that would put us both in jail now wouldn't it?"

"Smart as he is pretty," Woolsey chuckled. "I can see why he liked you."

"Don't you mean likes?" Magnus asked. "He's still my husband and I still love him." He took down a couple plates.

"Yet you're having dinner with me, and dressed like that, what am I supposed to think?" Woolsey asked.

"That I want to have dinner with you as a good gesture," Magnus answered. "If you only came over because you thought I was going to spread my legs like a slut, you are sadly mistaken."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Woolsey apologized. He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm being a terrible guest. Can we start over?"

"Will you behave?" Magnus asked.

"Promise," Woolsey answered.

Magnus thought for a moment and nodded. "Thank you for joining me for dinner."

"Thanks for having me," Woolsey smiled and picked up his wine glass. "You know, if you're ever lonely, I'm only a phone call away."

Magnus finished off his wine and set the glass down. "That so?"

"I was a dick to you," Woolsey answered. "I shouldn't've have treated you that way at the precinct. You're husband goes down for murder and I waltz in a threaten to tell him you used to sell yourself for cash. You didn't even know he had killed the man did you?"

Magnus swallowed and shook his head. "I was asleep when he got home that night. I just figured he was working late, and he never mentioned it the next day. It...it was an accident right? You don't think he really planned to kill that man did you?"

"No, of course not," Woolsey set his own glass down and wrapped an arm around Magnus. "People make dumb mistakes. He told us it was just an altercation that got out of hand. He'll be back home before you know it."

Magnus nodded and leaned his head on his shoulder. He didn't realize there were tear running down his cheeks until Woolsey wiped them away with his thumb. "You have a seat. I'll set the table and get the plates ready alright?"

"I invited you, I should be the host," Mangus answered.

"You just sit there, have another glass of wine, and let me work my way back into your good graces...I...I really want to be your friend Magnus. If you'll let me," Woolsey told him.

Magnus blushed a bit. "Well...if you insist."


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry this one's so short. Next one's gonna be longer

36.

"How're things going with the cop?" Alec asked. He ran his fingers down Magnus's back and stopped at the curve of his ass before bringing his fingers back up again. "You don't talk about him."

"Why? Afraid you've lost your little fan?" Magnus teased.

"The only fan I care about is you," Alec said as he kissed his shoulder. "He still obsessed with me?"

"Yes," Magnus replied. "He wants to come and talk to you."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He pulled Magnus on top of him and settled his hands on his hips. "Why?"

"He won't tell me," Magnus answered. "And I've tried everything from liquor, to good food, to plain on insistent asking."

"You haven't tried everything," Alec said.

"What do you propose I do then?" Magnus asked.

"I'll speak with him, if he really wants to talk," Alec answered. "What does he want? Face to face?"

Magnus nodded. "Private conversation."

"Give him the okay then," Alec said. He leaned up and kissed him. "I'm glad you've got a friend."

"Want you more," Magnus replied as he kissed back.


	37. Chapter 37

Warning: Plot Twist~

37.

"Did you want to talk to me? Or wine and dine me?" Alec asked.

"Figured you might like something better than prison food," Woolsey answered. "Unless, you want to go back to prison that is."

"Prison, outside, in a fancy french place, doesn't matter to me," Alec shrugged.

"You must think I'm really stupid," Woolsey said. "Having your husband befriend me. You gonna make him sleep with me too?"

"Magnus can take care of himself just fine," Alec replied. "I did ask him to talk to you, you two becoming friends, that's all on the two of you, course, if you do have sex with him well. We'll both have something to look forward to when I get released won't we?"

"You threatening a cop?" Woolsey asked.

"Threatening? No," Alec answered. "I don't make threats. I make promises." He leaned back in his chair. "Look, you wanted to talk to me. I even showed up wearing jewelry." He held up his handcuffed wrists. "The least you could do is actually talk to me."

Woolsey waved the waiter off once he brought their food and picked up his fork. "I've been doing a little research on you."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Next thing you'll tell me you've got boxer's with my face printed on them."

"Magnus said you weren't this talkative," Woolsey replied.

"Prison's got me on some nice drugs, helps with the psychosis," Alec said.

"Yeah?" Woolsey asked.

"Yep, but, back to this research you did on me, I'm very curious," Alec answered.

"Your youngest brother was kidnapped and killed a couple years back, but someone messed up the DNA evidence and his kidnapper walked free. Only he turned up dead a few weeks later," Woolsey said. He set the file on the table. "We couldn't find his killer, took me awhile to connect the dots and that led me down the little rabbit hole you've created. You are a serial killer," Woolsey said.

"Serial killer is such a strong word," Alec replied. He stabbed a piece of chicken. "I don't think of myself as a some vigilante either in case you were wondering. I'm not that narcissistic." He looked at the steak knife and contemplated seeing what would happen if it jammed it into the side of the man's neck but, he promised Magnus he'd behave.

"I've got my gun aimed at your balls, don't even think about grabbing that knife," Woolsey said.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Touche." He picked up his water. "You planning on revealing my little serial killerness?"

"No," Woolsey admitted. "I...want to help."

"You want to help? Help what?" Alec asked.

"You know what I mean," Woolsey answered. "What you do is sort of admirable. The people, a lot of them...are dirt bags and people who should be off the street but aren't because of screw up's. I can help get rid of evidence, find you people-"

"I don't just pick people based on the bad things they've done," Alec interrupted. "Killed one because they beat Magnus up, three of them jumped him one night, a few just outright pissed me off."

"Most of them are people who don't deserve the life they've been given," Woolsey replied.

Alec mulled the thought over and nodded. "Alright. If you're serious about it, then you need to prove it."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" Woolsey asked.

"This guy in my cell block. Valentine Morgenstern...He's the reason Magnus started selling himself," Alec answered. "Main reason I allowed myself to get caught and arrested."

"What? He raped him?" Woolsey asked.

"Him and his friends, then he started to sell him out," Alec answered. "You're going to kill him."

"How?" Woolsey asked.

"That is entirely up to you," Alec answered. "So long as he's dead. You do that, and I'll consider what you've said."


	38. Chapter 38

A/n: Okay, so I wanted to add a little note here, just in case people start to get the wrong idea, Woolsey is going to eventually be killed off. For the most part. Alec is playing him, the only reason Woolsey usually shows up is because it is canon that he and Magnus have a physical relationship with each other and I thought it'd add more to the story. If that annoys you then don't read it.

38.

"Hey Hodge, no Valentine today?" Alec asked as he joined the man on the couch.

"Nah, he got jumped in the shower last night," Hodge answered. "It was brutal."

"He dead?" Alec asked.

"Why? Planning on taking over his post?" Hodge joked.

Alec snorted. "No thanks...Just curious."

"If he's not dead now, then I bet he wishes he was," Hodge answered.

Alec tried not to smile. "So it was that kinda jump?"

"Yeah...Karma's a bitch," Hodge answered.

"Why do you say that?" Alec asked.

"You know he ran a prostitution ring right?" Hodge asked. "And it wasn't some seedy little thing either, he ran a pretty good business. A lot of his...'boyfriends' and 'girlfriends' stop by and see him occasionally."

"Guys charismatic," Alec nodded. "He ever force'em?"

"He was that good, they claimed they wanted to to do it, cept for the first one he got," Hodge replied. "He didn't get convicted of it since the guy had a drinking problem and was still working the streets after Valentine was finally arrested."

Alec involuntarily clenched his fist. "What happened after that?"

"Valentine hired someone to follow him. He was upset that the guy had testified and wanted to keep tabs on him for when he got out. Then he found about the boyfriend and Valentine got pissed. Hired someone to kill the boyfriend, only that failed. To many people got in the way, the person he hired only shot'em in the hand," Hodge told him.

Alec stood up.

"Where you going?" Hodge frowned.

"I need to make a phone call. Thanks for the story," Alec told him.

He stopped by his cell and found the number Woolsey gave him and went to the phones lining the wall over by the guard station and dialed the number as he leaned against the wall.

"Change of plans," Alec said.

"Hold on, let me go inside," Woolsey replied. "Magnus and I were just having a couple drinks."

"Don't care," Alec said. "That rat I was telling you about the other day? Not dead. You told me you would take care of it."

"I heard, I'm working on it," Woolsey told him.

"No, don't," Alec said. "Nice touch though, getting the jump on it."

"I thought you'd appreciate it," Woolsey replied.

"I'll take care of the infestation," Alec said. "I'll be in touch."

He hung up and headed for the infirmary.

"Is Valentine up for any visitors?" Alec asked the nurse. "I wanted to see if he wanted me to grab anything from his cell."

"Just through the curtain," she answered.

He nodded and walked over. He closed the curtain enough that the medical staff could see just enough and sat down in the empty chair.

"Lightwood, come by to give me flowers?" Valentine asked.

"Flowers? No," Alec answered. "Condolences on the impending death in your family? Yes."

"Death?" Valentine asked. "No one in my family's dead or dying."

"Actually there is," Alec answered. His fingers brushed the morphine drip and curled a finger around the thin tubing. "Can I tell you a love story?"

Valentine's jaw clenched.

"Once upon a time, two people fell in love. One of them was a street walker, and the other was a serial killer of sorts," Alec said. "They're relationship was slow going. The killer was hooked from the moment he laid eyes on the other man. Love at first sight for him. He hated having to share his lover. Made him jealous knowing that other people, filthy, despicable people were touching him, because, he was filthy too. His lover deserved better than him. The killer did everything he could to give him that. He vowed to hunt down the man who made his lover have to sell himself for money. Who crushed his self esteem and treated him like a common whore." Alec squeezed the morphine drip. "They got married eventually, in France. Made love on the veranda of their hotel room, and when they got back the killer, the boyfriend, the husband, got shot."

Valentine gasped and Alec hooked a finger around the oxygen line and looked at Valentine.

He leaned forward. "Honestly, I'm tempted to let you live. Maybe when I get out I'll pay a couple guys to work you over like you worked Magnus's over. You could be someone's little toy for a change, but then again." He squeezed the oxygen line. "You hired someone to kill me because you couldn't handle the fact he doesn't love you, unlucky for you, I got better."

Valentine grasped at the oxygen line. "What do you want?" he wheezed.

"You dead," Alec answered. He twisted the lines around his fingers and sat back in his chair.


End file.
